The Sun Goes Down
by Pure Black
Summary: This is set after the fifth book. Harry is away from the WW during the summer. When he comes back he is changed for better or worse. Emotional story! Contains NO rape. REWRITTEN 20070414. Betad. Dark, read the warnings!
1. Har

**

* * *

IMPORTANT: There will be mentions of new characters, but the story will eventually be centred at Hogwarts without them. The important people at _Hogwarts _will be SNAPE and THE MALFOYS, but also the other HP characters we already know about. **

**Warnings:** This is going to contain mention of **suicide** and **suicide thoughts,** addictions such as** drug use/ alcoholism** and** language.** The story might be considered **depressing, **but be assured; there are a lot of humor and light conversation as well.

**Notes:** This is set after the fifth book's ending. Be ready for an emotional ride. Slight ooc from Harry's side.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP characters, and unfortunately I do not make any money by writing this ;)

__

This is dedicated to "Móri".

* * *

**THE SUN GOES DOWN** __

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

by Pure Black

**BETA: **Medusa

**INFO:** www. live journal. com / users/ draycious

**

* * *

**

A lonely teenager sat on the black faded park bench in the little park located in the middle of a nice little neighbourhood. The teenager was smoking while looking extremely relaxed and at easy with his surroundings. He didn't seem to mind the darkness, or as dark as a late July night could get. Once in a while he let the ashes from his cigarette fall on to the grassy ground. After a while he had smoked the whole cigarette. That's when he stood up and began to walk. He threw the cigarette carelessly over his shoulder as he went down the road and disappeared in the shadows. The park was located in Surrey, England. It wasn't very far away from Privet Drive where the teenager lived with his relatives over the summers.

The moon was bright tonight but it wasn't full. The stars were twinkling up in the dark sky and that wasn't an usual phenomena while it was summer. A cool breeze swept around in air once in a while. It rustled the tree crowns and made the shadowed bushes move like dancing shadows. The teen's black, slightly curly hair kept falling into his eyes, which he removed behind his ear each time with an impatient gesture. The teenager walked over to the other side of the park. He sat down on a lonely swing already set in motion by the wind.

"There you are!" The teen on the swing looked up quickly when he heard the voice calling out.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said softly as he went back to his relaxed pose, and leaned his head against the metallic chain attached to the swing.

"I'm always true to my word Harry!" said the other young man and sat down in the swing next to Harry. Harry, yeah. He was no ordinary teenager but a celebrity named Harry Potter, currently 15 years old but he'd soon turn 16 if he lived to see the day.

"Don't tell me that! You're the most irresponsible person I've ever met!" Harry cried incredulous. The other man looked at him heatedly and argued against that statement.

"That's not true and you know it! Besides, did you ever consider your cousin before opening that big mouth of yours?"

"Grow up Diablo!" Harry laughed. He never took their little arguments or rather, word sparring, seriously. It was just a game to him, something that kept him sane through the long boring days and nights he had to stay with the muggles. The young man named Diablo Sanzes smiled but didn't respond. They sat in silence for a while until Harry looked up.

"Did you really think I'd count Dudley? I don't even consider him as human!" he said slowly, faking a serious and thoughtful voice. Diablo laughed a rich laugh which many might consider contagious.

"Shut up Harry! You're driving me crazy!" Diablo tried to sneer but he didn't quite manage to pull it off since his body kept betraying him with chuckles.

"Well It's true isn't it? He's more like a pig!" Harry continued and Diablo shook his head. Neither one of them held much love for Dudley Dursley. Not only did they both find Dudley's looks irritating, but his persona was just as rotten as the many fat things his stomach were digesting, and he was also an egomaniac asshole.

"Or an elephant. _Honestly_!" Diablo said and rolled his eyes. It felt good to badmouth Dudley, since neither thing they spoke were far from the truth. The wind caught both young men's black hair. Diablo leaned over and poked Harry in the ribs.

"You're way to thin!" Diablo said and turned serious.

"Am not!" Harry immediately said and pouted like a small child. It was his way of defending himself. If it would have been any other person, like Hermione or Ron he would have used aggressive defence, but he was way past that behaviour with Diablo.

"Yes you are!" Diablo said forcefully and gave him a 'don't you dare bullshit me' look which shut Harry up." Didn't the gang give you food?" Diablo continued, in a much softer voice. Harry glared at him.

"Yes they did. What did you expect, huh? They've been trying to stuff me to death! I think my stomach is going to explode if this continues," he whined and Diablo shook his head.

"Seriously now," he said and his dark eyes looked deep into emerald ones. "The muggles are jerks. They should be locked up for child abuse! What if you didn't have me or the other guys? You'd starve to death!" Harry was looking defeated when he heard that. He sat with his head bowed until his eyes went cold.

"Let's change it then, shall we?" he said and with those words a fire lit in his eyes. He was ready to break up the old habits. He was no longer afraid of taking control over his life. He had been obedient to Dumbledore all those years, but this year was different. This time he had found something worth to change for. He had found a true friend in Diablo, and that was just the push he needed to get out of the hellhole Dumbledore called protection. Harry left Diablo without another word. Dark eyes followed Harry's every move down the street, they were worried but wouldn't interfere with Harry's plans. He would wait out there, and be there to comfort the green eyes teenager when the shit hit the fan.

* * *

Harry strutted inside the house number four on Privet Drive. He was determined to get out of there tonight. He would not let his uncle or anyone else stop him, and he would not allow them to keep his own free will crushed beneath their shoes as if it wasn't worth anything. When he turned to face himself in the mirror he felt a small twinge of fear mixed with panic and he knew that if he stayed in the hall any longer he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He took a deep breath and firmly reminded himself that he was worth so much more than this life he lived now, and with that thought he squashed the feeling of panic and began to walk towards the living room where he know the family would be.

"Boy? Is that you?" Vernon yelled from the living room.

"Ya!" he yelled lazily.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me boy!" Vernon's angry voice warned him and he could almos see the mans face getting a deeper shade of purple. Harry shrugged even if none could see that he did. He stopped just around the corner from the living room. He hesitated and looked towards the living room, then he spun around and began to walk upstairs. His hands shook slightly, he couldn't do it! Now wasn't the time to confront his relatives, he needed to calm down, take a shower and think things through one more time. Ever since Sirius's death he hadn't been the same, and he was almost afraid of making decisions which might have seemed like nothing to him only a year ago. Now he was thinking twice before drinking a fucking glass of water, simply because he was afraid of making the wrong decision just like he had done with Sirius. His death had fucked him up much more than anyone would ever know…

He went upstairs and decided to have that shower he had been thinking about earlier. Perhaps it would help him clear his mind somewhat. He could hear Dudley snore from his room when he passed by. He shrugged, what did he care about what Dudley did?

He could do pretty much what he liked these days, the Dursley's didn't dare forbid him to do things because they now knew they were being watched by 'his kind'. Yet they could still cut off his food and they gladly did.

* * *

After the long shower he had managed to once again reassure himself that he needed to leave the house and leave all the painful memories behind him. He would never get free from his haunting past and Sirius if he stayed here.

"Vernon?" he asked when he entered the living room. He wore a simple set of jeans and a royal blue t-shirt. Perhaps the T-shirt would have looked more stunning on him if his eyes were blue too, but as it were he didn't have much to choose from. Diablo had given him the clothes as an early birthday present, thank god for that! Sometimes he wondered if Diablo was real, or simply an illusion his crazy mind had come up with.

"**Vernon**!" he said, sharply this time. He received a grunt.

"Well that was very articulate!" he said sarcastically and crossed his arms over his blue dressed chest. He sounded a lot more sure of himself than he really was. He felt all shaky on the inside. He glanced down at his hand and realised his insecurities didn't show on the outside.

"What do you want?" Vernon asked sourly, unable to ignore him any longer.

"I don't _want_ anything. I'm just going to inform you that I'm leaving tomorrow. Not that you care. Please save your happy little dance of joy until I'm gone, you're making me feel so unloved," he said coldly when he saw Vernon and Petunia's faces light up and the words 'I'm leaving'. He turned on his heals and marched out. He breathed out, that hadn't been so hard. He had expected at least Vernon to explode and perhaps slap him around a bit, not because he was leaving, but because his guarding "freaks" might think Vernon had pushed him into going. Apparently he had painted the devil on the door without truly seeing him.

Now he had some work to do. He went upstairs again and slipped into his room almost soundlessly. He kicked his trunk open and began to toss out all the clothes that the Dursleys' had given him. There would be no more of those where he was going! He wouldn't be in need for them anymore. As it were he had decent clothes on him right now, and he'd get even more tomorrow. He was still wearing his shoes inside the house. He wore them mostly because he didn't want to dirty his feet. Dudley and Vernon always kept their shoes on and dragged the shit from the streets inside the house. They wore shoes almost always because both were too fat to bend down and put them off and on more than once a day. Petunia hadn't been happy about it, but relented reluctantly when her little "diddykins" threw another of his famous tantrums.

"Hmm, let's see... Potion, potion, history, potion, transfiguration and potion again..." he murmured lowly to himself as he tossed the books onto the ugly pile of clothing in the corner of the room.

He had to keep his trunk light and spacey. Besides, he wouldn't be needing those things from tomorrow and there on. With some sort of grim satisfaction he added his school robes onto the growing pile. They were too small; he had grown a bit on the height so when he had them on he wasn't a pretty sight. He'd just have to buy some new when he got the time. Apart from that it also felt good to throw them away, they too had to many memories in them. He just wanted to start fresh with everything new. With that thought in mind he slammed the trunk shut and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, and perhaps he would finally be free and maybe he could say he was truly fine sometime in the future.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning he walked down to the kitchen, determined to get something to eat. A most ungraceful picture met him. Petunia was having her nose almost plastered to the newspaper. She read about gossip as usual, then there was Dudley. Dudley was roaming through the fridge in the hope of finding something very fat to eat, there was no doubt about it. Everyone had given up on Dudley's diet a long time ago. _That's good, let him stuff himself to death! _Harry had said with glee when Petunia announced the news. He had had to run quite a lot that day to escape the Dursleys' wrath for his voiced opinion. Harry shook his head at the memory and his eyes wandered over to Vernon. He hid a disgusted grimace.

"Jesus Christ Vernon! The mere look of you makes me want to heave!" he said loudly and by that he effectively announced his presence. Vernon was too shocked to shout at him. He never expected the boy to grow a backbone.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Vernon managed to splutter out together with bacon and egg.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Vernon. "You've got that... _thing_, on your face. I mean, can't you even stuff all that food in the right place?" Harry asked and surveyed Vernon with criticism. Vernon stood up and took a step towards him in a way that he probably thought was threatening but Harry just smirked at him. He knew that it would annoy the fat man.

"Now you listen close here boy, and I mean it! I do **NOT** tolerate having you here in our home voicing your stupidity. If you have to stay here you shall be polite and show some respect!" Vernon growled.

"What's your rules?" Harry murmured in a low voice.

"WHA-" Vernon began but Harry silenced him with a look.

He took a step forward while all he really wanted was to flee out the door. He had to pull this off, or else he would never forgive himself. He hated these muggles, and he _would_ give them a piece of his mind before he left. He had faced worse people before, like Voldemort. Muggles shouldn't frighten him. Therefore he continued. "Now there Vernon. There's no need to get excited so early in the morning. After all, I'll be leaving from here within an hour," he said tauntingly.

"Eat breakfast and hurry out of here! The faster the better!" Petunia intervened before things got ugly. Vernon looked like he would do nothing rather than beat his nephew into a pulp, and Harry decided to take the free ticket out of trouble, which Petunia had provided him, so he backed down… for now.

Harry nodded to his aunt and took a toast with butter and ham. He also took a glass of milk and stole Dudley's cherry pie slice he had only just taken out from the fridge. Despite the family's protests he left the kitchen and went to his messy room. He ate his stolen pie and the toast quickly before making sure the trunk was closed. He opened Hedwig's cage and let her out. She settled down on his arm and he spoke to her, knowing she would understand him.

"Now listen girl. I'm going to a place, which is not for you. Go to Ron or Hermione. They'll take care of you, I'm sure of it," he said. Headwig looked at him in disapproval but hooted and left never the less. Harry exhaled. Now he had one less problem to take care off.

"I shall be going then," he said to no one in particular. He lifted his not heavy trunk and began to walk down the stairs. The three Dursleys' met him in the hall. They didn't stand there to see him off, but because they wanted to know what would happen next. Harry hadn't expected anything less from them.

"Are you coming back next summer? I sure hope not you ungrateful brat!" Vernon spat. Harry threw the front door open and half way out he turned around.

"I don't want to go here but I have too. But relax, after next summer you won't see me again unless I decide to come back and kill you," he said evilly and left the house laughing at their scared faces.

* * *

Once outside some people from the gang came in a luxurious black sport car convertable. For the first time he felt free. When he had first befriended Diablo the last summer he stayed here, he had never through it would lead to this; new friend and a new life. His connection with Diablo had only grown since that faithful day one year ago, and he was glad he had gotten the opportunity to have something good in his life. With all the shit that had went down with Voldemort and all, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He didn't take life for granted, he didn't expect anything to last. Some days he wasn't even sure if he was sane, it felt like he was living in a dream world sometimes, what if non of this was real?

Diablo had told him he wasn't crazy, but he sure as hell started to crack. All he needed was a break, to get a way from everything. He needed to get a way from all the memories and all the expectations. That's what he was finally doing now. Getting away.

"Oi! Harry! C'mon, jump inside!" the driver Thiefy Anderzon shouted to him.

Harry grinned and climbed into the backseat and squeezed down in between two girls. One was blonde and the other brown haired. A male sat in the front seat next to the driver. He turned around to met Harry.

"Like it in the back?"

"Sure thing Missne!" Harry smiled and jokingly laid an arm around each girl. He stuck his tongue out and Missne smirked and turned around. Harry released the girls who rolled their eyes at his display, they knew he was just fooling around.

"Hey Florence! Where's Diablo? I thought he'd come," Harry said when he realised his friend wasn't there with them. He felt slightly disappointed, but shook it off. He was sure Diablo had his reasons for his absence.

"He's doing business," she answered.

"Being a lazy ass in other words," came Missne's dry voice from the front. The girl to the left of him nodded.

"I agree with you there!" said the brunette called Evelyn.

"That's a first!" said Thiefy.

"Shut your gob!" Evelyn snapped playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes. Perhaps sometimes he was the sane one, and the others were insane. He hadn't decided on that one yet. Evelyn and Missne was known for always having disagreements. Thiefy was often the one to brake them apart when a fight broke out. Maybe it was because he came from the gang world in the USA. He had been a leader for a gang called Loaded. There had been around 30 people, so the gang was pretty big. That was, until a big fight broke out with another gang. Thiefy was the only one left to tell the tale of what really went down, but he never spoke about it. So he came to England. Harry had since long ago realised Thiefy had left USA behind him to forget, to start a new.

"It's going to be so much fun having you with us!" Florence said brightly. They had tried to convince them to join them ever since Diablo had introduced him to them, but he had never had the courage to leave the Dursley's. He might not like them, but they were his only safety net in the muggle world, and at least with them he had someplace to stay. He didn't want to end up on the streets. Not that that would actually happen, but it was still a worry he had in the back of his mind. Now he was finally over it.

They were on their way to Florence's home right now. She owned a mansion; where the gang lived. She did well on her own; she's 20 years old and has almost no contact with her family. Harry closed his eyes and felt the morning breeze against his face when they were rolling down the highway in the convertable. The sun began to rise and he got a wonderful feeling of being alive and free for a change. He felt a hand in his hair. He liked the sensation it gave him. It told him that he was wanted. Loved by a friend.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you guys!" he exclaimed aloud without opening his eyes. He couldn't help himself, he had to tell them that.

"We're lucky to have you too. Remember how we met?" Florence asked.

He smiled and thought back to where he first met them.

--  
_He was in the back seat of Vernon's car on his way to Vernon's work. He had to help Vernon with carrying cardboard boxes filled with paper. They were big and heavy too and Vernon didn't have the stamina to do it himself. During lunchtime Vernon sent him of to buy them lunch. Vernon had to make sure he ate lunch since he didn't want any of his colleagues to become suspicious of them. Harry went to a small coffee shop to buy some sandwiches and something to drink. The first thing he noticed was a pretty blonde woman. He couldn't help but to smile to her. She smiled back and waved. That's when a black haired man, with long curly hair that you really wanted to touch, turned around in his chair and looked at him with narrowed grey eyes. That's when he got a funny feeling about the pair. But he shrugged it off._

Without thinking he had only ordered for himself and sat down in a chair at a small table for one not far from the couple. He was seated in a position where he could watch them easily without being too obvious about it.

He observed them and he soon realised that they were both looking uncomfortable with each other as if they had only just had a row. After a while a Spanish looking guy entered and the 'couple' lit up.

"Diablo! Thank God you're here! You know, you usually aren't late!" said the blonde woman relieved.

"I'm sorry. An idiot called Dursley or something held me up down at the office..." Harry heard him say. That's when he realised they were talking about Vernon. He blushed when all three of them suddenly turned around and caught him staring at them.

"Hey you!" the one called Diablo said.

"Who? Me?" he asked.

"Yeah you! Come over here! Bring your stuff, we wish to talk to you."

"Um... OK." So he had slowly moved over to them without really knowing why. In retrospect he had probably figured he had had nothing to loose. Yet it was the best thing he had ever done, soon got to know each other...  
--

"Yes. I remember," he told Florence.

"How did the Dursley's take the news about you leaving?" Missne asked curiously.

Harry laughed dryly. "Pretty well actually," he murmured. Louder he said: "They're probably calling everyone they know so they can throw a party tonight already to celebrate my departure," he said dryly and the others laughed.

"Poor you! I know how it is to have shitty relatives," Florence said and patted his arms.

"Don't we all?" Thiefy asked and the others said amen to that. They were all drawn and held together by one thing; a shitty home life. That's what they had in common and together they took care of each other and made sure they became your family. Harry inspected Theify's brown hair. Something was different with it today...

"Hey! You've made honey blonde strikes!" he burst out.

Thiefy smiled brightly, showing off his one million dollar smile. "Yeah! Tamara decided to use me as her test rabbit. You know how she is, she's all into fashion and beauty things or whatever they call it. I can never get it straight!" He said and waved his hand around.

"I know what you mean. I'm not surprised you didn't manage to escape her either. She's got a temper that one. Yet she's only 15 and unmarried. But then again, she comes from the US and has blue hair..." said Florence and trailed off, making Evelyn laugh.

"Now wait a minute! There's nothing wrong with the US! I'm from there!" Thiefy said, clearly offended. He was a real patriot when he wanted to be.

"I meant nothing bad," Florence defended herself.

"The only one Tamara hasn't managed to do anything funny with is actually Missne and you Harry," Evelyn cut in before another verbal fight could break loose.

"Quite true. I believe that she's got too much respect for you guys," Theify told them.

"Probably because I'm new," Harry said dismissingly. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it, he wasn't more special than anyone else.

"Oh yeah? I would think it's because you're the saviour of our world and everything that you've done. That's respect man! Judging from everything you have told us so far you can easily kill her."

"I wouldn't kill her!" Harry cried outraged to Theify. He couldn't believe he even said that!

"We know silly! But you've have more authority than you yourself realise," Florence told him and their eyes met in the rear mirror. Harry nodded grudgingly.

"Perhaps," he murmured. "Doesn't seem to stop Snape, Malfoy and the Dursley's from despising me and being assholes," he added.

"It doesn't always work on everyone," Missne reasoned. He was always the one to add the reason into a conversation. For as long as Harry had known the man he had never been wrong, not about one single thing!

"That's right!" Theify said knowingly. He had been a leader after all, and knew a thing or two about leadership and authority.

"Yeah you really _should _know! You've been an right asshole yourself!" Evelyn bitched to Theify.

"Not to you guys!" Thiefy said hurriedly before anyone else could agree with that. Harry smirked when he realised that Theify would have to work hard if he wanted everyone to disagree with Evelyn. He knew Theify could be an asshole, whether he did it on purpose or not.

"Of course not. But you are to people you don't like," said Missne.

"I suppose... But hey! Who isn't?" Theify said lazily and Harry laughed heartily. It was so true! He loved these people, everyone had their own style and manors and no one would judge the other for it. Their conversation paused for a while, and everyone was quiet and enjoyed the sunny day.

"You know Harry, now that you're living with us you'll have to help us during the full moons," Florence told him after a while. Harry was surprised into silence. From Florence's tone one would think he didn't want to help, but he did! He hurried to assure them all he was indeed willing to help out.

"Of course I will! I never said I wouldn't! Besides, Tamara isn't the only werewolf that I know. I believe I told you about Remus Lupin, didn't I? " He asked the others. They nodded.

Missne turned around again. Harry briefly wondered if the man wouldn't crack his neck if he did that one more time. The position looked very uncomfortable. If it would have been he would have spoken without turning around and look at the person, but this was Missne. He always wanted to look at the person he spoke to.

"Yes you did tell us about him. Perhaps we should get some things clear right away; You don't have to help us out every full moon, we usually take turns doing that. The only reason why Florence asked you too is because Tamara is very touchy on the subject. If you don't help me the next full moon she'll think you hate her or something. She's very irrational and paranoid when it comes to the werewolf issue," Missne explained calmly and Harry nodded in understanding. He could only imagine what it would feel like. In a way he supposed Remus was a bit like Tamara, Lupin was quite paranoid when it came to people finding out about his condition.

"Indeed. She is very unreasonable when it comes to the wolf side of her. So the best you could to is to show her that you're not afraid of her during the moon," Thiefy told him and in Harry's ears it sounded like Thiefy spoke from experience. Come to think about it he probably did. The brown haired man had a certain knack for getting mixed up in the middle of an misunderstanding.

"I'll keep it in mind," Harry promised them all. It would be less of a hassle if he did.

"Good because the full moon is tomorrow," Florence reminded him.

"It is? Maybe it is, I'm a bit disorientated of the dates. I always am when I'm at the Dursleys. Fortunately I've got you to keep me informed. So am I going to help you guys with her tomorrow? What exactly am I supposed to do?" he asked curiously. He had no idea what they had in mind.

"It's going to be just you and me tomorrow," Missne said. "After she's transformed back she is often a bit gone, drugged almost. We need to get her to bed and make she drinks some pepper up potion."

"Alright. That's fine," he said. He had expected something complicated, but this was easy! It almost sounded a bit boring, but he kept that part to himself.

"Have you had any breakfast yet?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't start!" he groaned.

"_Well_?" Evelyn asked him sternly. He nodded.

"Yes I did eat breakfast!" he said darkly, but he suspected they wouldn't believe him.

She looked at him sceptically and Harry tried hard not top fret underneath her piercing gaze. "I'm sure you can stuff down some more. We're going to McDonalds," Florence finally decided. No one else could say anything about it, since she was at the wheels.

"Oh good, fast food! Exactly what he needs!" Missne said sarcastically while turned to Florence.

"Oh shut up you big poof! At least it's going to fatten him up a bit," Evelyn said from the backseat. She was all games when it came to feeding Harry, never mind the last one mentioned hated it with passion. He could very well feed himself he only he wanted to, he wasn't incompetent!

"I am no poof!" he could hear Missne's indignant voice murmur quietly. Whether Evelyn heard or not Harry could not tell. At least she showed no sign to have done so. Harry sighed and relaxed once more when it occurred to him that no conversation was going to account. They arrived at the Mc Donalds way too soon. He wasn't hungry at all and didn't really want to enter the place.

"Shit!" he murmured under his breath when they dragged him out of the car and inside the Mc Donalds.

"Don't worry. I'll keep them down on earth," Missne said in a low voice when he saw Harry looking over at the girls darkly. They didn't seem to notice through. They were busy ordering tons of food for him. He and Missne were sitting at a table big enough for all of them, waiting for the rest to bring their food.

"Thanks. Those two will send me to an early grave you know," Harry whispered. Thiefy showed up behind him and made him jump at the unexpected visit. Theify chuckled and said:

"Never say never!" he said. "You might get killed by something less divine than them, say a stinky kiss from Snape perhaps?" he said and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Urgh! Shut up, stop giving me all those images!" Harry complained.

Missne nodded. "Yeah shut up Thiefy, I don't need to loose my appetite before I've even had the chance to eat! Besides, I agree with Harry, those are driving me insane."

"Yo, did you forget our wolf back home?" Thiefy asked with raised eyebrows and pointed at his hair. It looked good at him but Harry had heard of Tamara's hair adventures and experiments. Diablo had experienced how an experiment gone awry could look like. Most common people knew that you shouldn't try to dye black hair blonde, because it would end up looking yellow. Tamara however didn't belong to the most common people, so Diablo had once ended up with yellow hair. Needless to say neither off them were too pleased about the result, but at least Tamara learned you're supposed to use bleach before you color it if you've got black hair and want it blonde.

"I wish that I could," Missne said dispassionately.

"What are you talking about guys?" Evelyn asked when she joined their table. She carried an overloaded tray full of hamburgers and fries.

"Nothing special. Why don't you take a seat?" Thiefy asked lightly.

"You know, you three aren't exactly gentlemen. Usually it's the men who carries the food," Florence pointed out when she joined them. She too had an overloaded tray but this one was full of drinks.

"Here, let me help you," Harry offered her and took the tray so she could sit down. He began to hand out all the drinks to the right persons.

"Thanks Harry. At least _someone _has manners, compared to _others_," she said and looked at Missne and Thiefy. Missne seemed unwilling to offer any help at all to Evelyn so it fell upon Theify.

"You're such a lazy ass Missne!" Thiefy teased him and threw a burger at him, which much to Theify's disappointment, Missne caught easily with a superior smirk.

"At least I ain't talking with banana oil," Missne said dryly and took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Banana _what_?" Harry asked confused.

"That one uses his tongue to get what he wants out of people as well as getting out of trouble," Missne said and nodded at Thiefy. Now Harry was even more confused.

"What? He gives people blowjobs?" he asked confusedly. The girls cracked up laughing. Even Missne joined the choir.

"Hey! I do not! I'm not some fucking block head!" Theify cried. Harry didn't understand what that meant either, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Either way he didn't ask. Missne managed to calm down after a while so he could explain himself since Harry was waiting for it.

"What I meant was that he uses flattery to get out of some tight situations. He's such a suck up!" he explained to Harry.

"Yeah, he can charm a nun out of her knickers!" Florence agreed.

"Oh. Geez, you really had me on there!" Harry laughed. How the hell was he supposed to know that banana oil meant flattery or bullshit? He thought they meant sperm, but as far as he was concerned, Theify wasn't gay. Not that he minded if he was, he had no problem with that sort of thing.

"Here you go Harry, one QP, one Big Mac, one coke, one pie, one bag of carrots (AN: you can find those in Europe.) Oh! And here's your juice!" Evelyn said and put it all in front of him. He looked at it in dismay. She had to be kidding him!

"And how exactly do you suggest I'll eat all this?" he asked her and poked one of the burgers.

"Stop being such a baby!" Florence told him.

Missne shook his head at them. "Girls, have you ever thought about what harm this could do him? Starved people are not supposed to eat a huge amount of food. They need to accustom their bodies with small portions first. If not their body could go into a state of shock and they'll die," Missne said calmly but sternly at the same time. Florence and Evelyn were looking horrified when they heard that. They obviously hadn't thought about that.

"We didn't think of that!" Florence admitted.

Evelyn relented. "Alright then Harry, eat your QP, your juice and the carrots," Evelyn told him. He didn't like to be ordered around, but on the other hand it would be more kindly to his ears to simply shut up and do it. God, he was whipped!

"No fries for you, they're too fat. We don't want you in a shock!" Florence said and snatched them away from him.

"But!" he protested. Both women glared at him. He gave up immediately… even if the fries were the best part of it.

"Fine!" he said exhausted. He watched a family which were seated a few tables away as he ate. They were a couple with two small boys. They seemed to have a hell of a time too keep the boys eating instead of playing around.

"I'm happy that I don't have to deal with that yet," Florence commented as she saw what he was looking at.

"I don't know about that. You've always got Missne and Evelyn!" he joked. She laughed.

"So true! I thought that it was just a period they had to go through but I was apparently wrong!"

"Obviously," he said and ate another carrot.

He watched Evelyn and Theify talk excitedly about an upcoming concert. Missne was in his own little world, looking at a mature woman a few tables away. Harry rolled his eyes. Missne had always had an eye for beauty. He secretly thought that it annoyed Florence but he couldn't see why because she dated rich attractive guys. Then again, no one liked said boyfriend. Since he had never met him he didn't think it was fair for him to make a judgement, but he had a feeling he would agree with the rest of them.

* * *

After they had eaten they all got back to the car and continued their ride home. Harry looked at the manor with awe written all over his face even if he had been there before. It never ceased to amaze him.

"Shit! It's such a sight!" he told the others.

"We know," said Theify in the same old easy going tone he always used.

They drove through the big black gates and continued on the road up to the house. Harry looked out over the grounds. There were big lawns, perfectly green. Some trees and trimmed bushes were planted in perfect harmony. It looked very snazzy. He could see a bit of the swimming pool's blue water stetch out from behind the enormous house. There were water foundations on the front too, such as a small river down to the left, near a little green forest, or the fountains infront of the house. All in all; it was beautiful.

He gazed up at the white painted house with big white marble steps. The big two doors in dark oak wood opened soundlessly and Diablo stepped out. He took a step back in surprise to see them before he grinned widely and waved. Harry waved back. Theify parked the car down the front steps.

"Hi Guys! Harry! What a surprise to see you, back so soon?" Diablo said and opened the backdoor so Florence and Har could get out. Evelyn used the other side.

"Thanks for the service," Missne said sarcastically when he opened his door by himself. Diablo just waved at him in dismissal. Missne scowled deeply and stormed up the steps to the door.

"I'll be in my room," threw over his shoulder to the rest of them and left. Harry noticed that the others didn't seem to care so neither did he.

"It's great to finally have you here! You'll have your usual room of course. Theify, do you mind to take his trunk to his room? Good!" Diablo said without waiting for an answer. Harry smiled in apology to Theify, but he just grinned and took it in a stride. Diablo tended to get bossy whenever someone came for a visit but the others were used to it by now.

"Evelyn, Tamara is in the pool in the backyard, she wishes to see you, and Florence, my brother wants your help. I didn't ask why but he's in his room so you can go see for yourself," Diablo told the others who nodded and dropped off one by one. Soon Harry and Diablo were the only ones left outside. Diablo laid and arm around Harry's shoulders and led him inside.

"Have they spoken to you about Tamara?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes they did. I totally understand, no problem," he said and let himself be led to a sofa in the living room on the first floor. The house had three floors plus a basement and attic, as well as a garage on the outside and a stable with horses and a pool house.

"Are you sure you're OK with it because I understand if you don't wish to be near this place during the full moons," Diablo asked him seriously and Harry hurriedly shook his head. He wanted no misunderstandings regarding the werewolf subject and made sure to make his point clear.

"No, honestly. I'm all right with it. She's not the only werewolf I know, remember?" he said.

"Alright," Diablo said with a nod and watched the unlit fireplace thoughtfully. Just seeing the fireplace reminded Harry of something he really wanted to do; go shopping.

"I was thinking, is it alright with you if I go and but myself some new clothes today or shall I use those rags I already have up in my room?" Harry asked. It didn't really matter to him which day of the week he went shopping, if only it happened soon.

"You should defiantly go shopping today!" Diablo decided. "I've seen those rags you call clothes, and you really ought to have something that fits you. Perhaps you and I should go shopping now before the girls arrive." he suggested and Harry thought that sounded like a splendid idea.

"Sounds good," Harry said quickly and got up on his feet and took some floo powder from a small silver box above the fireplace. Diablo lit the fire for him since he didn't have his wand nearby. He could use magic inside the manor since there were a several wards surrounding the place, protecting and hiding it from other wizards contrary to Hogwarts which was hidden from muggles. Harry suspected half of the wards weren't exactly legal, but since they served his purposed he didn't ask about it.

"Diagon Alley!" he said clearly after the fire was lit and the powder inside. He disappeared and was spinning around until he was spit out in the Leaky Cauldron. He managed to land on his feet for once and was quite happy for it since he didn't want any attention drawn upon himself. Shortly after Diablo stumbled out from the fireplace and Harry felt with him as Diablo barely managed to keep himself upright.

"Shit I **hate **that!" he growled to Harry who whole heartily agreed with him.

"I know how you feel," he said sympathetically while looking around in the room. People in the room didn't pay any attention to them.

"Yeah," Diablo said with an amused grin. "So I've been told. Come on now let's go, we'll do a raid in the muggle world, the longer we stay here the bigger is the risk for someone to recognise you, and we certainly don't want anyone to do that now, do we?" Diablo said and led the way out.

Harry didn't bother to answer him, and he knew that Diablo didn't expect him to. It was just the way Diablo functioned. He always talked but never really expected an answer. Diablo just assumed what the answer would be. This sort of act made some people think Diablo was arrogant and self centred, but Harry knew better. Diablo's brother Antonio was nothing like Diablo. Antiono _always _waited for answers. He took his time and was always calm and collected. The two of them were like night and day.

* * *

Harry was led by Diablo to the most expensive looking store in sight. It made Harry a bit uncomfortable since he felt very out of place with the clothes he was currently wearing. Diablo looked more familiar to the place, he was all dressed up in design brands and what not.

"Er... Diablo? Perhaps we should choose a more, you know, standard place?" he asked hesitantly but as usual Diablo thought something else entirely.

"Nonsense my friend! We've got the money!" Diablo hollered and dragged him inside the store.

"Do we?" he asked surprised. He didn't know where Diablo could have found out about his financial status.

"Of course! When you turned 16 you got access to all your money! You're rich!" he said and threw away a shirt he had looked at. The store clerks offered their serviced but Diablo waved them away. It appeared he didn't trust anyone but himself with the task of clothing Harry correctly. For the third time since their departure form their home Harry began to suspect he made a bad choice in going with Diablo. He acted like a flamboyant homosexual, a side of Diablo which he rarely saw and didn't miss when it wasn't there.

"I don't understand. I already have all my money and I can use all of it," he protested. He had seen the gold in his vault with his own eyes for God's sake! Diablo stopped in mid-movement.

"Are you telling me that you don't know?" he asked surprised.

"Know what?" Harry asked with a hint of irritation. He really hated it when people knew things he didn't.

"The money you've seen in your vault is only a small amount of your assets! It's a standard thing in the magical world. Everyone is getting their full share when they've turned 16. I can't believe no one have told you that!" He said aghast and Harry's mood darkened considerably.

"Neither can I," Harry murmured darkly. Fuck, he was even angrier at Dumbledore and the Order than before. They would hear of this once they met again!

Diablo shrugged lightly and tried to lighten the mood. "Ah well, now you know. If I'm not mistaking there are a lot of money in the vault you've already got?" Diablo asked and fished shamelessly for information.

"I own 300 000 galleons," he admitted grudgingly. He had never been big on discussing money since it seemed to be such an explosive subject with Ron and the Dursley's and the whole world in general.

"Indeed," Diablo said brightly. What did you have when you first saw your vault?"

"I had 301 000 when I first saw the money." He remembered having asked when he was eleven.

"Alright then. Let's see now… Gelleons are worth 11 times as much as one muggle pound… 301 000 x 11 331 1000 and minus 1000. That's 3310000 pounds!" Diablo let out a low whistle.

"Shit," Harry said amazed. He didn't even know half of all the things he should know, Diablo proved him that again and again. He had never been interested in money, but now Diablo had really opened up his eyes. He could afford to spoil himself every once in a while and not even be remotely close to broke! Besides that he still had Sirius money to add, but he didn't tell Diablo that. He wanted to keep a few secrets to himself and he was sure Diablo did the same to him.

"I've always known the Potter's had a lot of money. They're an old family," Diablo continued as he moved on to a stand with jeans.

"It doesn't mean anything. I mean, a new family could be richer than me while an old family could run out of money," Harry reasoned.

"Quite true," Diablo admitted. Harry was overthrown with shirts and pants Diablo picked out for him. Apparently Diablo thought that _everything_ looked fabulous. He was acting quite gay. But by all means, it didn't mean that he was.

"Okay Diablo, stop. **STOP**!" he yelled when Diablo tried to make him try on about a hundred more sweaters.

"Fine! I think you've got enough cloths by now anyway," Diablo said sourly and crossed his arms.

"I really agree!" Harry breathed. He was exhausted and wanted to go home but he knew there would be a lot of others shops to go to before he could escape Diablo's clutches.

"Stop being such a spoil sport! Let's go pay," Diablo said and dragged him away once again. That's how it continued to be in all the shops they went to.

* * *

"No more places. _Please_! I'm exhausted!" Harry whined when they had been in what felt like thousands of stores and Diablo didn't seem to be anywhere close to getting tired. Diablo eyed him critically.

"Alright. I think you'll do," he finally said. Harry sighed in relief.

"Um... What place should we floo home from?" he asked Diablo. Diablo stopped in mid-movement again and wrinkled his forehead in thought.

"Hmm, I think it's safe to use the cauldron again. I don't think anyone will notice you. Besides, there are so many people in there we'll just be a face among the rest."

"Sounds good to me. It's close and all. It feels like I've run a couple of miles!"

"You're such a whiny brat! You're certainly out of shape if this tires you," Diablo said and pointed a long finger into Harry's chest. "You, my friend, need to work out I believe," he finished and Harry groaned.

"Don't remind me!"

"Oh but I will. We do have a gym behind the stable in a newly built house."

"We do?" Harry asked confused. He hadn't seen it before and he thought it would have been hard to miss.

"Yes. We built it during the four weeks you stayed at the Dursley's."

"That explains it!" Harry said relieved. At least now he knew he wasn't crazy, there hadn't been any building there before!

"Yeah it does. Quiet now. We don't wish to draw any attention to ourselves!" Diablo warned him and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry followed quietly. They managed to floo home without any mishaps on the way.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**THE SUN GOES DOWN**

_-CHAPTER TWO-_

BETA: ObuletShadowStalker

INFO: www. live journal. com / users/ draycious

* * *

"Thank God!" said Harry and threw himself down in an armchair and stretched his tired legs. Florence entered the big airy living room and stared hard at him.

"Ah! You're back. You were shopping I presume? Good for you!" She said presumptuously and sat down next to him. Harry was too tired to talk so he just waved his hand around lazily.

Diablo joined them in the room. He looked very content, and wore a 'cat ate the canary' smile. He always did after shopping.

"He's been experiencing the art of shopping today. I must say it's a relief that none of you girls followed because he's already half dead and he was only shopping with me! If you would have come along we wouldn't be home yet!" Diablo told Florence. She laughed lightly, in a beautiful way.

"That's true! Poor sweetie. It's a bit past lunch time now, you've had him going for hours!" She said to Diablo while patting Harry's leg sympathetically.

Diablo shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't help but do a quick fix of his wardrobe."

Harry started at that. "Quick fix? **QUICK FIX**?! You were practically down in my pants changing my boxers into a designer model's!" Harry cried outraged. "Quick fix my ass!" he scoffed.

"…As needed as it was..." Diablo said vaguely and trailed off. Harry didn't have a chance to retort before a bell rang throughout the house.

"Lunch!" Florence announced and jumped up to her feet. Harry groaned and stood up stiffly on aching feet. He managed to drag himself into the kitchen and flop down unceremoniously into a chair.

"Hi Harry! I heard you were back but I didn't see you!" Antonio said good naturedly in greeting as he too sat down at the table beside Harry. Harry grunted in response. He wasn't feeling particularly chatty or social at the moment. Antonio gave him an odd look but didn't say anything about his weird behaviour.

"He's been shopping with Diablo," Florence said as if it explained everything. Apparently it did.

"Ah," said Antonio before he helped himself to some lettuce.

"Here, drink this," Evelyn said and gave Harry a glass of something green. Without paying it much of attention he gulped it down quickly. He immediately felt back to normal afterwards.

"Wow! What was that? Bloody awesome!" He said with a smile.

"It's a form of pepper-up potion."

"Handy stuff to have around," Theify said when he entered the huge kitchen and sat down at the end of the table.

"I absolutely agree. We've used it many times. It's good for a little bit of everything!" Antonio agreed with a happy glint in his brown eyes. Those eyes looked very much like his bother Diablo's, or perhaps it was the other way around since Antonio was 18 and Diablo 15, going on 16. So it must be Diablo that had eyes like Antonio's since he was the youngest.

Tamara was the next to enter. She wore a blue summer dress today. It made her look blue over the whole because of her blue hair. She could go in league with Tonks, Harry thought.

"Hello Har!" she said and hugged him from behind. Harry kissed her cheek.

"Hi Tam. How ya doin'?"

"Excellent!"

"Good to hear," he replied. Missne came next. He was dressed purely in midnight black pants and a black shirt. He also wore dark leather boots. When he moved his hips as he walked, a silver belt glimmered where the sun from the windows hit it. He sat down at the other end of the table, the only seat in shadow. The other places were covered in bright sunlight from the big window with soft pastel colored curtains.

Harry moved the vase filled with purple and red flower on the table to reach the potatoes. It was house elves who cooked the food for them and took care of everything else such as cleaning and washing of dirty clothes. Harry was happy for that since he suspected most of them couldn't cook at all.

"Are you alright there in the shadows? We could switch places if you'd like," he offered Missne. Missne winced a bit when he heard that.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine here. Thank you for asking," he said. Harry didn't dwell on Missne's odd behaviour because Florence distracted him with a question.

Móri suddenly entered when everyone was mostly finished. He sat down across from Harry. Harry found it odd that no one commented that Móri was 20 minutes late. He took a closer look at the other young man. Móri was clothed in a shabby way with dirty jeans and a wrinkled shirt that hung too loose on his lean form. His eyes were a little bit red and he had dark circles underneath them. His hair was a mess and uncombed. His natural blonde hair was colored black which made his face unnaturally pale. In all, he didn't look good.

Harry narrowed his eyes… 'Did his hands shake a bit when he drank the water from his glass?' Harry chose not to comment since everyone else seemed to ignore it. Perhaps something had happened. Maybe someone Móri knew had died. Lord should know that he himself had looked a wreck right after Sirius death. He couldn't deny that. Wouldn't either. It had been too obvious.

He hadn't spoken to Móri in a long time, but they had found each other pretty quickly a couple of months ago. He wondered why neither one of the others had told him about Móri. He would have liked to know sooner, and right now he just wanted to know what was going on, because this wasn't something he could just ignore. He recognized the signs, Móri wasn't feeling very well.

"So Thiefy, did you get my trunk safely up in my room?" He asked to break the uncomfortable silence which had broken out in the room the minute Móri entered.

"Barely!" Theify joked, eager to make a conversation so the tense air would disappear.

"I can understand that, weak as you are!" Diablo teased.

"I'm not the one who chose to lay soaking in the pool instead of working out in the gym we've got!" Theify shot back immediately.

"Hey brother, he's talking about you!" Diablo told Antonio with a straight face. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"He's right you know. You always come up with poor excuses for not training together with the rest of us," Antonio told his brother.

Diablo's eyes widened and he made some drama movements, such as the classic, 'My heart is wounded'. "This is a scandal! Even my own brother has been turned against me! Doesn't blood matter anymore?" Diablo said with passion.

They continued to talk nonsense during dinner and it helped Harry to keep and eye on Móri when he didn't have to concentrate on the conversation. Móri definitely did shake. He was also eating next to nothing. Harry wondered why and he decided to find out.

* * *

After Dinner they all sat down in the living room with acceptation for Móri who excused himself and returned to his room.

"Guys, what's up with Móri?" He asked once Móri was out of hearing range.

"It's ... something that you'll have to find out yourself. We all had to discover it ourselves," Missne said after a while of silence in which no one met his eyes. Harry slapped his hands on his knees and stood up.

"Very well. I'll just go then!" He said with determination in his voice. He walked over to the stairs and began to walk them. He walked past the second floor and continued up to the third. Once up in the hallway he stopped and caught his breath.

An uneasy feeling suddenly hit him as he stood there. He took a step further, getting closer to Móri's room. He felt that something was wrong. The place felt sick. It was like a resistance, his senses told him to turn around and walk back downstairs. It had nothing to do with magic, it was just pure instinct.

He gulped and took a shuddering breath. He tried to take another step but couldn't bring himself to do it. In pure panic he turned around and ran past Móri's door and departed into his own room on the third floor. He closed the door with a bang and pressed his back against it. He stood there and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down.

It was only him and Móri who lived up there on the third floor. Diablo and Antonio lived on the first floor, Tamara and Evelyn lived on the second and for some odd reason Missne had requested to have the attic by himself. Harry had been up there. It was huge and clean but it had a spooky atmosphere. Harry wasn't sure what to think about it, but Missne seemed to like it up there and Harry supposed that's what mattered. The house was huge and was actually more of a manor than a house. The three floors were all impressive, and everyone had more space than they needed. Up to a hundred people could probably live in the house without stepping on each others' toes.

* * *

Harry had been lying on his bed unmoving for one hour straight. As soon as he had calmed down enough to leave the door he had collapsed in his bed. He couldn't believe the way his braveness had taken a hike earlier. He would have died of embarrassment if anyone had seen it. What had he been thinking? What was there to be afraid of?

"I'm _sooo _not a Gryffindor!" he groaned in his pillow.

_That's right, you're a Slytherin! _A small voice whispered in his head.

"Am not!" he said out loud. As if as to prove it he stood up and walked out, ready to do a new try. He braced himself and forced himself to walk over to Mori's closed door and knock on it.

No one answered.

"Móri?" he called out hesitantly and knocked again. There was still no response but he thought he heard a sound from inside. He lay his hand on the handle and counted to three before he made up his mind.

"I'm coming in Móri!" he said. He prepared himself too see everything from a sleeping Móri to him having sex or lying in a pool blood. He was prepared to see everything, except from what he really saw.

He let out the breath he had unconsciously held. He slowly stepped inside the room and closed the door after him. He was staring blindly into a compact black darkness. The room reeked of sweat, vomit, alcohol and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. He could hardly believe that Móri lived in here. He felt nauseous simply by being in the room.

Móri had always been full of secrets and hard to place but Missne was just the same and _he _didn't live like this! He took another step and almost fell face first onto the floor but he managed to stop his fall with his arms. He removed something around his feet's that felt like a pair of boxers. He swore quietly. He stood up shakily and called out in the room.

"Móri? Are you in here?"

There was still no response and he began to rethink his decision. This wasn't worth it, he could always come back later when Móri was responding… but perhaps Móri needed his help, or why else wouldn't he answer?

He began to move again, carefully this time, over to the door where he knew the light switch was.

He couldn't use magic to light up the room, and even if he could, he didn't have his wand with him. He was perfectly safe in the manor so he didn't have to carry a wand with him all the time. The manor was warded in every way possible. Probably even more than Hogwarts because at Hogwarts the wards let Death Eaters enter the grounds. That wasn't possible in this manor.

He pushed the bottom but nothing happened. He tried a couple of more times before he gave up. He let out a frustrated growl.

He slowly made his way through the sodding darkness. The darkness was driving him mad. He couldn't even see the outline of the window he knew would be there. After what seemed like an eternity of slow and careful walking across the room he found a lamp that actually worked. He switched it on.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" he yelped and took a step back. He had almost stepped into a bag of something that looked like excrement. All he managed to do for a while was to stand there in shock and look around the room. It looked like someone had been looking for something, throwing things carelessly around in the room. Or perhaps someone had gone through a rage attack...

He looked over to the bed. At first he didn't spot Móri lying on it. The young man lay underneath a black blanket, and his hair blended in. He lay there unmoving.

"Shit!" he swore and rushed over to see whether he was all right… or not.

"Móri!" he called. He didn't shake him, that would be dumb. Instead he tried to make contact slowly with him instead of scaring him. He slapped him lightly on the cheeks to wake him. Móri didn't react to anything he did so he took his pulse.

Harry gasped. Móri's pulse raced in a neck breaking speed, but Harry didn't understand why, for what reason it did that.

"I need my wand," he murmured and ran over to his room and fetched his wand before he returned to Móri's supposedly room which resembled a hovel. He did a quick analysis of Móri's condition with a handy little diagnosis spell. He gasped in surprise at what he found there.

"Fucking Heroin? What the hell? Why is the mother fucker on drugs," he growled out loud. He didn't quite believe it yet, he needed proof even if he knew deep down the spell didn't lie. As on cue he stepped on a syringe, an injection syringe he saw when he took a step away from the bed.

Once he saw the needle laying there on the black rug just beneath the bed he simply stood there staring at it in fascination. His green eyes darkened slightly and his eyes narrowed. Without really knowing why he picked it up in an spontaneous act. Suddenly he knew the answer to all his emotional problems. This was what he had been looking for; a way to escape everything he had to bear, Voldemort, deaths, celebrity... He was a fucking mess but now he had found his ticket out, a way to deal with all the shit.

It had been right in front of him all this time but he hadn't seen it! He felt like smacking himself. Momentarily forgetting about Móri he made a decision. He would try this, he would for once do something for himself. He didn't care if the rest of the world would call him egoistic for getting hooked on the shit, he needed a break. Besides, he wouldn't truly get hooked on it, he would simply use it every once in a while. He would be in control…

Without thinking at all he searched the place for drugs. They had to be there somewhere. He found it at the most obvious place, underneath the bed. He sat there on his knees, holding the bag with the white powder in his hand, feeling the weight of it. It was calling out to him, and who was he to resist its call?

He opened the bag carefully, making sure nothing of the precious powder got spilled. He didn't want to waste any of it. He didn't need anyone telling him how to prepare the syringe or how to inject it, he just knew instinctively. For a fleeting moment he wondered why Móri simply didn't snort it, why did he go around it the hard way? But in the next moment the thought was gone and he concentrated again. He put a little bit of the powder on a spoon he found, and used a lighter to melt it. Once it was clear he filled the syringe with the precious poison. He prepared a vein in his left arm and sunk the needle into it. He flinched at the sting, but hardly cared the next second when he slowly filled his vein with the heroin. He only used the smallest amount, since he didn't really know what dosage he could use. He didn't want to OD the first time he did it. He pulled out the syringe and threw it on the floor next to the already used spoon. His head began to swim, and he was surprised of how fast the drug worked through his system. He could see his arms moving, but he couldn't feel them. He was numb. He shook his head, trying to clear it and he felt his whole body relax, going numb all over.

He crawled up on his hands and knees and dragged himself up to the bed and lay down next to Móri. After a while he was lost in his own little world and he was unwitting of what was going on around him.

* * *

GRIMMAULD PLACE; THE ORDER

"I haven't seen Harry today," a very worried Remus told Albus during a little meeting the Order being held in the kitchen. Dumbledore didn't look very concerned by hearing that.

"Me neither," Arthur admitted and Remus looked at him. All of the Order members took turns in watching the Dursley's and their house while Harry stayed with them´.

"Who's watching the house now?" Molly asked.

"Bill," said Moody. He was the one who had control over the shifts.

"If Bill hasn't seen him we'll owl Harry," Albus decided.

When all was said and done, after Bill arrived and told them that he hadn't seen Harry all day they owled him. In the meantime they waited impatiently.

**

* * *

**

Harry was woken by someone nudging him in the side. It was annoying as fuck and he hated it. He just wanted to make it stop so he swatted at whatever it was with his arm. The nudging didn't stop however.

"Harry!" a rough voice whispered harshly in the dark. Harry groaned and rolled over. He felt like a whole train and hit him and he survived it, barely.

"C'mon Harry! Get the fuck up!"

He knew that voice...

"Móri!" he said and shoot up.

"Finally!" the other voice in the dark snapped.

"Sorry!" He was having such a bad headache. He felt like shit. Móri didn't look any better from what little he could see.

"What are you doing here?" Móri asked him in a hostile voice. Harry opened his mouth to tell him that he knew all about him and his drugs but found that he couldn't. So he lied.

"Nothing. I snuck in here last night, just wanted to talk…we haven't had the opportunity yet. But you were asleep so I sat down on your bed, I guess I've must have fallen asleep," he said vaguely. Móri seemed to buy it through, or perhaps he was too fucked up to care.

"Okay," Móri said slowly. "Wanna talk now?" he asked and scratched his arms which were hidden beneath a long sleeved T-shirt. Harry blinked as the question was processed in his brain.

"Uh...no. Actually, I think that I'll just go to my room and sleep. Tell the others I'm fine but sleeping in, would you?" he said and got up quickly. Suddenly he couldn't stand being in the room, knowing what he had done. He felt so guilty and a big part of him felt like Móri knew what he had been up do, and would kill him any second. There was nothing as dangerous as a drug junkie protecting his or her drugs, nor was there anyone as paranoid as a drugs using human.

"Sure. We'll talk later, right?" Móri asked questioningly, clearly thrown by his sudden urgency.

"Sure. Later," he said and dragged himself out of the room. He made an effort to look like normal while Móri could see him. Truthfully he felt like collapsing. He dived headlong into his own bed and locked the door magically. Not long after he was asleep again.

* * *

Once again he was disturbed in his sleep and he grudgingly woke up. This time it was because of a tapping sound, not a nudge. He sat up in his bed and looked around with his hair sticking up in all directions. The tapping sound came from the window. He narrowed his eyes against the stinging day light and saw an owl hacking away on the window. He stood up and let the brown owl inside quickly. He couldn't take any more of that picking sound, he felt like he was going crazy simply by hearing it. The own carried a letter to him, no surprise there. He shooed the owl into Hedwig's empty cage and read the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

I hope you are okay. We haven't see you today, owl us and let us know that you're fine.

Love,

_Dumbledore_

He threw the letter down on the floor and flung himself on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Shit!" he swore tiredly. " I'd forgotten all about them!" He simply lay there and breathed in and out slowly, until he felt he had the energy to move again. He walked over to his desk and found a piece of parchment and ink. He took out a quill and wrote:

_Hi_,

_I just have a lot of homework that needs to be done. I'm fine. Maybe you'll see me tomorrow, maybe not. Besides, isn't it kind of good that you can't see me? Because if you can't, no one else can either. _

Love,

_Harry  
_

"That will do," he said and rolled up the parchment after the ink had dried. He didn't know how they had managed to miss him leave the house, but it might have been Mundugus on duty during that time. The man was never truly guarding him, and Harry knew that.

"Owl! Get here!" he said to the unknown owl. He tied the parchment around the bird's leg and let it go out the window.

"That was the last thing I needed! An owl from them just reminds me of why I used drugs last night," whispered annoyed to himself. A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he barked out while checking himself out in the mirror. He was looking more like himself now when he had a couple of extra hours of sleep. He was sure no one would notice anything unusual about him.

"It's me, Antonio. May I come in?" Antonio always had a soothing affect on people. He was a real good listener too so Harry saw no harm in letting him in. Harry walked over to the door in a few long strides and opened it.

"C'mon inside," he said. Antonio walked over to his bed and sat down.

"How are you?" he asked Antonio when said one didn't speak. Instead the man was drawing idly patterns on his own knee.

"Just fine. Everything is good... You found out about Móri last night, didn't you?" he suddenly asked and his brown eyes looked up at him knowingly.

"Yes I did," he admitted and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked concerned.

Harry nodded and leaned forward in the chair, resting his weight on his knees. "Yeah, I'm good," he told him. He hurried to explain when Antonio didn't look convinced. "I've had sometime to think about it, I've been awake for most of the night," he said. He might as well make some excuses for his own slightly ragged appearance when he was at it. Lies came to him easily these days, and he told them smoothly without so much as blinking an eye. How long has this been going on?" he asked Antonio curiously.

"We've estimated it to be... around at least a month, maybe longer." Antonio didn't look happy about it and Harry was surprised. From what he had seen he would have thought it had been going on longer. Móri looked like it had been going on for years, he must have sunken fast.

"Why? I mean, did something in particular happen?" He asked. A small part of him felt ashamed for pumping Antonio for information like this, since the man always was willing to help everyone, and right then Harry was exploiting the situation. He squashed down the sudden reappearance of his conscious and listened to what Antonio had to say.

"We don't know. Nothing that we've heard of. Móri refuses to tell us why. He's not mentally stable right now. You never know what he'll do. It's impossible to predict his moves and moods," Antonio said sadly. _It must tear him up inside to be unable to help_, Harry thought.

"They should have stopped this when they still could," he continued. Just thinking about it made him feel a wave of rage. If he had been there he would have noticed, so how come nobody else could? "How could you let it go so far?" Harry suddenly yelled. Antonio looked away.

"We didn't notice. Móri has always been on his own. After, let's say two weeks, we noticed that he began to look different. Not very far after that observation Evelyn caught him up in his room doing drugs. She panicked because he went into a drug induced trance. That's how we all found out about it. The following days after that we tried to make him talk to us but he just crept further into his shell. So we tried to talk, we shouted, we threatened him but nothing we did worked on him. So we shipped him off to St. Mungus."

"To rehab?" Harry asked and leaned forward. He couldn't imagine that going down to well with Móri. He hated hospitals and he hated being locked up and having his own free will taken from him. In that way he and Harry were very alike.

"Exactly," Antonio nodded. "But it didn't work out well. As you can see he's back doing drugs. We've tried everything so now we just let him be while we're trying to keep him from killing himself."

"Is he suicidal?" Harry asked horrified. He hadn't even taken that into consideration before. Antonio wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He seemed to have given up trying to help.

"That's just one of the many things he is," Antonio answered and Harry was surprised over how bitter he sounded. He had never heard Antonio sound so bitter about anything before, not even when he had revealed the abuse he had suffered at the Dursley's hands.

"What has he done?" Harry asked in a resolute voice. He needed to know, no matter how gruesome it might be. Antonio hesitated but Harry glared at him with blazing green eyes and Antonio gave in.

"I believe he… er... took an overdose one time." Harry nodded calmly. He had expected that but he could tell there was more to come.

"And," he stressed when Antonio stopped.

"He…. er...um... cut his wrist. But we managed to heal him just in time," he said hurriedly when he saw Harry's dark look. "And then there was this one time when he tried to jump off the roof."

Harry looked thoughtfully out the window while trying to process this. He still couldn't believe he had missed all this going on. Had he really been all that self-absorbed while grieving for Sirius? Maybe… perhaps… yes. He had been an egoistical bastard, and he still was but for once he didn't care to change that. He had never done anything for himself… yes, he would try to help Móri, but he would do it his way, on his conditions. He would not tiptoe around Móri and talk about him behind his back like all the others did. And who knew, maybe this was another ticket away from all the shit, if he took care of Móri then maybe he wouldn't think so much about Sirius.

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked him again since he had been so quiet while thinking things over.

"Perhaps you should ask Móri that!" He snapped. Antonio winced at his tone and Harry regretted being so rude. These people had been nothing but nice to him, and he still gave them shit. He shook his head. He felt like two different persons. One second he felt like "fuck them all!" and in the next he was reduced to some self loathing and guilt ridden pathetic boy. Yes, he was fucked up alright. He sighed deeply and turned to look into the eyes of Antonio.

"I'm sorry! I know that all of this isn't your fault. It's just hard to know the truth sometimes. I really shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you!" he said and tried to look remorseful despite his inner conflicted emotions.

Antonio have him a slight smile in understanding. "It's alright Harry. I understand your reaction. I would have reacted the same if I hadn't been in such distress by the time I did find out."

Harry nodded. "Um, so you won't do anything else about Móri right now?" he asked. He needed to get a very clear answer on that, so he could begin to plan how he would go about the matter.

"Believe me, we're trying! Trust me on this. Everyone is reading tons of books about drugs."

"Isn't there any potion to take? That would get rid of the drug need and following damages?"

Antonio shook his head and began to play with the sleeve of his blue shirt. "That's the first thing we looked for. That and spells. There was one potion on the market but it was taken away last year because it made its user die ten years earlier as side effect. The spells have side effects too. There is a potion but it's still on the testing stage. Hopefully it will become a good one. We're hoping for it but really, all we can do now is wait. Yet I can't help but think the potion won't be released for a long time."

Harry stood up and stretched. "I see," he said as he worked the kinks out of his back. Antonio stood up too, sensing the conversation soon would be over. "I'll help you look for something to help him. I've got my own sources and when I find something I'll let you know," Harry said in an effective way to cut of any further conversation. Antonio got the hint and left the room, closing the door softly after him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**THE SUN GOES DOWN**

**_-CHAPTER THREE-_**

**BETA:** Elisabeth Barden

**INFO:** www. live journal. com / users/ draycious

**ADULT FFN:** Pure B

* * *

He sighed deeply while looking out of his big window up in his room. A few hours had passed since he had talked with Antonio and no one else had bothered him since. Perhaps he should seek out some company; his own thoughts were driving him crazy. He was used to being lonely, but ever since he had found out about the drugs… well, his conscious was battling back and forth; debating what was wrong and right. He wanted to help Móri, sure thing, but he had liked the feeling the drugs provided yesterday. If he helped Móri, then he wouldn't be able to do drugs again, right? He simply couldn't do drugs himself and reprimand Móri for doing them, that would make him the ultimate hypocrite and he absolutely loathed hypocrites. No, there had to be some other way in which he could do whatever the fuck he liked and still get his friend out of the business. If he only could try the drugs once again... only one more time, the last time...

He tore his gaze away from a tree outside and stared down at his arm where the needle had gone last night. Tonight, one last try... He told himself. Just as he thought it, he snapped his head up and away from his arm, and hit his head on the wall in front of him, hard.

"Ow!" he said out loud. That fucking hurt, but it had served its purpose. The pain woke him up and he once again faced the reality of things. In his desire from drugs he had almost forgotten Tamara. He was supposed to help Missne with her tonight. He wouldn't be much of a help if he were high, now would he? He sat down on his bed again.

Perhaps he could skip tonight. Maybe he could do it next month. No. That wasn't fair to Tamara or to anybody else. He had to help her tonight. No matter how unwillingly, he would go.

He sighed deeply and went to his bathroom to clean himself up. He was still looking like a walking mess. That was close to how he felt too. He felt like an emotional wreck and he wanted it all to go away. He didn't care how, he just wanted it done. That's another reason why he wanted the drugs yet again; it would make it all go away. He made up his mind as he stripped out of his clothes. He would get his hands on the drugs again, in one way or another and he would do it soon.

* * *

"Hi there! Up already? I thought you'd never wake up, you were shopping with Diablo after all!" Theify joked when he walked outside where everyone else was gathered. His hair was still dripping wet but he didn't particularly care.

"Yeah well, that doesn't sound so bad but I felt that I'd better get up so you guys wouldn't think I'm lazier then Missne," he answered easily. Missne looked up and glared at him from his shady place underneath a tree when he heard that being said. Everyone was occupied with something outside the house, either they were bathing in the pool or sunbathing.

Harry sat down beside Missne in the shade and leaned up against the tree trunk which provided excellent support for his back.

"How are you holding up here all by yourself?" he asked the other man.

"I like it dark, thank you," Missne said dryly and watched Tamara struggle to keep herself above the surface when Diablo tried to push her down. Harry suppressed a shit eating smile to break out, he loved Missne's humor. Perhaps the man didn't exactly try to be funny, but he was.

"Isn't anyone going to help her?" he asked when everyone else in the pool didn't even lift a finger. They simply watched with a curious interest. Even Móri was in the pool, and he seemed to be close to content at the moment. Harry idly wondered if he was high, but he knew better than to ask.

Missne shrugged. "Let the kids play. It's good if she's exhausted for tonight. It makes her less active. Just like we want her," Missne said with an unreadable expression.

"I guess we can let them be until anyone is in a serious danger of being drowned," he agreed. Besides, Móri seems to have a lot of fun." He looked at Móri again who had his arms on the edge of the pool which kept him afloat. His eyes were closed and he was resting his head against the edge too. Alright, so he didn't seem to have _fun_ exactly, but at least he was there.

"I heard you found out about him," Missne said and rested his dark eyes on Harry who looked away uneasily. It felt to him like Missne could read his thoughts if only the man wanted too, and he didn't want anyone to find out what he had done.

"Yes I did," he replied shortly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Missne asked slowly as if the words were dragged out of him. He didn't seem like the type who usually consoled others, he was the one who always from the beginning made it clear he wasn't the chatty type.

"No but thanks anyway," he said. He could tell that the issue about Móri was the last thing Missne wanted to talk about and frankly he couldn't blame him because he felt the same.

"Are we going out clubbing soon? I miss it you know. I haven't done it for what, two weeks?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He didn't do it subtly but neither did he care to do so.

"Tomorrow," Missne said and once again his watchful eyes concentrated on the pool and the people inside it. Harry hadn't expected the answer to be so clear and void of any doubts. Had they decided this already, without him? It certainly seemed like it. He wondered why he wasn't invited to have a say about it, but then again he had been up in his room most of the day so perhaps they had decided it then. Either way he shrugged it off and decided not to let it get to him. After all, it was a minor thing that hardly mattered in the long run.

"Where?"

"Cleopatra. Everyone is going. We were going to tell you about it during dinner." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, whatever now I know. Tell me Missne, you're a man in your best years... right now you should have a family. How come you got stuck with us?" he was really curious about that. He didn't know much about Missne since the guy liked to keep to himself. The others didn't tell him much either.

Missne's eyes widened in surprise before he spoke lowly: "You are my family. I'm happy with you guys."

Harry furrowed his brow. Something didn't quite add up. "You're only 35 years old! You could get a family on your own and still have us!" he reasoned. Missne nodded slowly, and in that moment he reminded Harry of Snape… a friendlier but still oddly reserved Snape if that made any sense.

"I'm aware of it. I just haven't found the right one yet."

"Well, you've got time," he said slightly and he really believed it was true. Now days old people tended to get married, even if they could die the next day of old age. "You know Missne," he said and looked at him, really looked at him. He drank in the mans dark eyes, his long black hair and his fine face features. He made notice of every detail and made sure to memorize it. He didn't know why he did, but he just wanted to remember it all. Missne met his gaze evenly and didn't even blink an eye. Most people would have squirmed, including himself, but like always Missne had to do it differently. He never did what most people did. "There is something about you that I don't understand," he finally confessed. The more he looked, the more realized there was something really different, almost weird about Missne. He didn't seem quite… human. Yet he couldn't put his finger on what it was that made him think that, nor could he even begin to guess what Missne would be if not human.

"There are some things which aren't meant to be known or understood," Missne responded mysteriously and Harry frowned.

"I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to," Missne repeated himself. _That simple huh? _Harry thought, throughout annoyed that he couldn't solve this mystery. He should have known better than to ask Missne, that man wasn't very forthcoming with any kind of information, least of all with the kind about himself.

Harry sighed again and decided to let it go. There was always later.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently for Tamara to be done with her howling and transform back to herself so he could go to bed. Being around the werewolf when he'd rather be doing drugs was highly frustrating. He looked at the watch again and bounced his leg to get rid of some pent up energy.

"Relax Harry. This is going to take a while. Go to your room. I'll fetch you when it's time," Missne told him from a dark corner in the cellar they were currently in.

Harry smiled gratefully and went upstairs. He hadn't thought Missne would let him off so quickly. He bolted upstairs and went to his room. Once there he opened the door to his balcony and went outside. He stood watching the big bright full moon. His eyes drifted over the Blackmore Manor's grounds. The tree's shadows danced over the grassy grounds as the wind blew. He watched one shadow in particular. It looked sort of like Severus Snape's shadow. Slim and tall. He watched it amusedly for a while.

The air was suddenly filled with a lonely howling coming from Tamara. Harry's thoughts drifted off to Remus Lupin. Where was he now? Alone howling at the moon in sorrow over Sirius? Harry got some inspiration to write Moony. He sat down in his desk and let the moon light be his only guidance through his writing.

* * *

_Dear Moony,_

_How are you? I'm sitting here looking at the moon and wonder how you are, where you are, what you're doing and how you feel. Is the wolf in you grieving over Sirius? Are you looking up at the moon and howling for him? Wondering if he can hear you and if he can see you from wherever he is? Maybe he can do that Moony. Perhaps he is right beside you there in his dog form. Howling together with you even if you can't see him._

_Was your transformation OK? Did it hurt? I've got a lot of questions but I also got a lot of answers. I'm so confused right now and it hurts like hell. I've got a lot of things to worry about and to be honest with you I don't know if I have the strength to care about any of it any longer._

_I'm so tired. I just want to sleep forever. Do you understand me Moony? Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Can't you see it in my face, in my eyes?_

* * *

Harry stopped writing and wondered when he decided to be so damn honest, and why he was even writing this letter. Part of it sounded poetic, and the other part was filled with half meanings, and nothing would probably make sense to Lupin, but the need to write him was overwhelming and he couldn't keep from doing it. Maybe it wasn't fair to write Mooney this kind of letter, and maybe he shouldn't lay his sorrows on top of Lupin's own, but… he had to.

* * *

_I've got nothing left._

_I did something stupid last night. I can't tell you what but I really liked it. Even if it's stupid, dangerous even I can't seem to stop myself from thinking about it. To be honest with you; I think it has already become an obsession of mine._

_I can't help to think about where I'd end up if I left this life. Moved on. Would I see mom and dad? Sirius even? Would I actually see them again and live out all my hopes and dreams and do whatever I like? Or is there no other life? Is it all a lie, a comfort for us left behind? Just a reason for the one left to move on? I don't know Remus. But I do know one thing._

_I really need to stop babbling._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

* * *

Remus choked on his tears when he read the letter. His poor Harry. He seemed so lost and lonely in the letter. Remus took some time to process it all and he came to one very important decision: he would bring him home, take care of his child now when James and Sirius were unable to. Remus ran to the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. He knew that everyone would be there.

"Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked him surprised when he burst through the door.

"Harry," he choked out. It didn't make any sense to them, but it did to him in his own mind.

"What about Harry, Remus?" Tonks asked him with a weary look on the letter he still held tightly in his hand.

"We need to get him out of there! Read this!" he said and thrust the letter in Dumbledore's face who read it aloud with a sad face.

"Let's go and get him right now. Severus, Remus. Follow me!" Dumbledore decided urgently and left everyone else to their own thoughts. Even Severus seemed unusually serious about Harry; it was as if he actually cared.

* * *

It was four o'clock in the morning and Harry could finally go to bed. He had helped Tamara in bed and said goodnight to Missne. He had rethought his earlier decision; he would not do any drugs tonight. He had only just laid down and already he felt his eyes began to drop. That's when Pig attacked him. He arrived through the open window but didn't quite stop there. The tiny bird owl was in a hurry to see him and couldn't stop himself in the speed. Poor owl got knocked in the wall and knocked out cold.

Harry looked at him and shrugged as took the tiny owl and laid it on his desk. He opened the letter. It was from Remus and he was seemed upset.

_Child, _

Don't do anything stupid! You do have something to live for! You've got me! You're practically my son. I can't live without you. I know that it hurts right now but it's going to get better.

I was just over at the Dursleys to collect you but you weren't there! Where are you cub? What's going on? I wish you were here right now so I could hold you in my arms. I wish you could talk to me. I know that I'll never be Sirius, but I am me, Remus.

If you only let me in I can help you.

Please Harry, I love you so much, don't leave me!

Your father,

Remus

* * *

"He's got some gall calling himself my father but I guess can't blame him," Harry told Hedwig who looked at him. He decided to write back.

_Dear Remus, _

You don't know what you're talking about when you say it will be better.

The pain is there, it is real and it never goes away. If anything it becomes worse and grows stronger until you can't take it anymore and it kills you. I don't mean to cause you trouble and that's what I'm doing right now. Perhaps it_'__s best if we don't talk at all. In that way I can't pester you with my thoughts and feelings. It must be depressing. Believe me when I say that I know how you feel. I've been in your position, I__'__ve tried all my life to help others with their problems but eventually it will become too much and you just want to be left alone and deal with your own shit. Let me tell you this; some simply can__'__t be saved. You see, _

_I remember the cold sleepless nights, tears that would never dry. _

The pain, the broken visions and empty promises. Left out cold, exposed, all alone. But you got to sleep one night.

So the tears eventually dry because you have nothing left to spill.

Until next night when it starts all over again. It's the same old track.

But then someone comes along with a vision. And brings you onto your feet; until that person dies and everything comes crashing down on you again and hits you hard in the face.

And this time there is no one there to help you to get up again.

There is no helping hand.

And everyday a part of you dies inside.

Until you can't feel, you can't think.

There is only emptiness.

And you thank the world for nothing. And you sink deeper, you even wish for your greatest enemy to be there. Just to have someone.

But even the enemy fails.

You're not even worth your enemies mocking anymore.

So what do you have left?

Love,

Harry

* * *

After the letter he felt he couldn't take any more of this. He needed to run away from his own thoughts and there was really only one way to do that. Therefore he sneaked silently into Móri's room. He was going to do it again. The drugs were calling out to him and this time he couldn't resist the temptation.

He opened Móri's door silently and slipped inside. When he closed the door behind him he killed his only source of light. He stood in the pitch-black room and listened. When he didn't hear anything he carefully made his way through the room. He felt a wave of Déjà Vu when he crawled on all fours on the floor towards the bed. He let his hands wander underneath the bed, searching every little part of the floor until he found the drugs. Once he had them in his hand he began to rise but he only managed to get to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Harry froze and dropped the drugs in surprise.

"Móri?" he choked out. He had never been so surprised in his life.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing here?" Móri's very much awake voice asked him. Harry cursed himself. Why hadn't he heard Móri wake? Had he been too involved with his search to pay attention to his surroundings? It seemed like it.

"I... Er... nothing!" he stammered but didn't move.

"Don't lie to me you piece of shit! You were going to take my drugs away, weren't you?" Móri accused him bitterly and lit a lamp that only gave a sparse light in the room. "You're just like everybody else! You sit on your fucking high horse and think you're better than me!" Móri spat aggressively in his face. Harry rose to his feet and glared at Móri. His patience and the stress of everything came crushing down on him and he exploded.

"Now listen you sick fuck! Not everything is about you! Yes, I was trying to steal your drugs but I was going to fucking use them myself! Why the fuck did you think I slept in your bed in the first place huh?" Harry spat angrily without truly comprehending what he was saying. A heavy silence broke out which was only interrupted with heavy breathing from both parts as they tried to calm their anger. They stared as each other, each one daring the other to say something else and Harry was daring Móri to tell him he was a liar.

"Alright! Fucking fine, go ahead and use the fucking drugs. Perhaps I've finally found a person who understands me," Móri said and threw his hands up in the air. He had given up and Harry felt the triumph rush through him like fire. "The only fucking reason why I even let you stay in my room is that I really like you, you know," Mori said and shut the lamp off. They were once again surrounded by darkness.

"Peace?" Harry asked as he bent over to snatch up the drugs again.

"Peace," Móri confirmed. Harry sat down on Móri's bed and took a much needed dose of the drugs. One done he settled up again the headboard beside Móri. The room still stank but not as badly as yesterday. Sometime during the day Móri must have cleaned up the worst mess.

"Now then. Tell me, do the others know about you?" Móri asked him.

"No and you ain't telling them!" Harry said harshly and glared at the general direction where he knew Móri were at.

Móri snorted. "Of course not! I'm not fucking stupid! If I do they'll crawl up my ass, looking for drugs claming I've corrupted you."

"Just making sure," Harry murmured he began to feel drowsy so he lay down beside Móri on the bed. He stared up at the roof, not that he saw anything.

"Why did you start using drugs?" Harry asked curiously. He figured everyone had a different story, even if some close minded people used to say every drug addict had the same shit to tell.

"Long story," Móri's voice came from his left side.

"I've got time."

"You wouldn't understand," Móri said in a short voice. Harry once again glared in what he thought was Móri's direction.

"Don't fucking judge me when you don't know me," he spat. " Come on, try me!" he dared.

"Okay! I've got many reasons. I'll tell you one of them." Harry thought that was fair enough. It was a beginning, and who knows, maybe later he would get the full story. Móri was quiet for a while until he started to speak in a low strained voice.

"The others don't know, nor do you for that matter, that I had a girlfriend about a year ago." Harry kept quiet because something told him Móri wouldn't be able to carry on with his story if he got interrupted. This was obviously serious.

"When I was sleeping over at her place one week after we meet we had sex and became a couple. I really loved her, I still do. In January this year she told me that she was three months pregnant..." Harry bit his tongue to not cry out in surprise. He hadn't expected that at all. Móri laughed a little but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"You can imagine the look on my face when she said that. I was clueless! I didn't even fully comprehend what she had told me until later, but I was happy. I loved her with all my heart and I loved the little fellow growing strong in her stomach. It was my own flesh and blood growing in there, you know. We went on check ups together, did the whole deal you know. I didn't want to tell anyone else until right before the birth. We found out that we were going to have a baby boy the first of July. The first of June my soon to be wife Laura was in Birmingham. As you know there was a death eater attack, the newspapers made a huge deal of it. Laura and our unborn baby boy Ian Bruce Mirkao were killed under that attack. Laura was tortured to death," Móri choked out. He broke down in tears and Harry quickly slid over next to his side and did his best to calm him down even if he was horrified himself and affected by drugs.

Harry let Móri cry in his arms since that's what he needed. His chest became wet but he didn't care, he simply held on tighter to show his support. He couldn't understand why Móri didn't tell anyone but he could understand his pain by losing somebody in that way.

How many times hadn't he done that himself?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**THE SUN GOES DOWN**

**_-CHAPTER FOUR-_**

**BETA:**

**INFO:** www. live journal. com / users / Draycious

* * *

**Four months later, Hogwarts **

It was October and still no sign of Harry nor any sound coming from his front since his second letter to Remus. Remus was beside himself with worry and he was quite terrifying because he had terrible mood swings in a way that only a werewolf could have.

"No sign at all?" Dumbledore asked the order members and their kids in their current meeting. They had had many meetings since Harry had disappeared, but they didn't seem to get anywhere with them and it was frustrating Remus to no end. They were all gathered together in Dumbledore's office since Dumbledore couldn't leave the school too often. It would be suspicious if he did, and the Ministry was already making their lives difficult with their paranoia that Dumbledore would like to take over the Ministry.

"No sign at all," Kingsley repeated dejected.

"For Merlins sake! The boy can't just disappear!" Minerva cried out. She, like all the others, had begun to loose her patience.

"It seems like that's the case," said Albus solemnly. "He has vanished, and it might not be voluntarily." They all started to babble about where he could be. No one could make out what the other said and all in all it was a waste of precious time, something Snape saw fit to point out.

"For fucks sake! This is a waste of time. We won't find the boy unless he want us to," Snape exploded over the noise. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Snape wasn't usually the one to speak up during chaotic times, he seemed to prefer to sit silently in a corner and sneer at all the others. Neither was he the first one in line to swear since he considered himself to be above that. Remus growled at Snape. Snape glanced warily at the werewolf. He did have some bad experience with him after all, and since the wolf didn't seem very stable now days he kept a watchful eye on the man.

"Explain yourself Severus," Albus said gravely. He was clearly unhappy with Severus at the moment.

Snape glared at them all before reluctantly explaining himself to them. "The boy is still hidden from us, if he would have wanted to be found we would have him here with us right now. His own magic is concealing him," Snape said wryly. "He had not been abducted, he left by his own free will," he clarified when the others looked non puzzled. Snape seemed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes as yet again he sunk down in a sulking silence.

"How is that possible?" Molly asked. She didn't seem to get it even if he explained it in simple words. There was a far more complicated and complex explanation to what Potter's magic had done, but Severus doubted anyone would understand it if he explained the theory behind it, save the headmaster perhaps.

"He's powerful," Snape muttered sourly, since he really didn't want to admit it. More people began to ask questions but Albus silenced them.

"Now, now. This might be true but we're not _certain_ of it. At least we know he's alive thanks to the death detector spell I put on him. Oh, and remind me to put a tracking spell on him once he's here," Albus said grimly. With those words they all split up to look for Harry again. It wasn't only the order who was looking for Harry.

No.

The whole society was. Every unit, The Ministry, every magical school in the world, Hogwarts- _all_ houses, (yes even Malfoy) and of course, the death eaters. The question was who'd get him first since they all searched for him for different reasons all together. Most of them participated in the search for purely selfish reasons. After all, you could get almost anything in the world if you caught the saviour.

* * *

"No Harry, don't lift your wand like that!" Florence told him.

Harry lowered his wand and waited until he was shown how he was supposed to do it right.

He was having a lesson on charms with Florence. As the days ticked by he had used more drugs and he didn't have any thoughts on quitting them. The others still hadn't noticed him using any and Móri had kept his mouth shut. Not that he used the drugs every night or anything, but they should have noticed that he acted strange sometimes, yet they never did. Harry wasn't surprised at all that Móri had gotten away with it for so long. The others were terrible at detective search, and didn't recognized the signs unless it was spelled out for them with a big bright neon sign á la Las Vegas. It wasn't like they didn't have all the advantages on their side for spotting the signs. Missne who always were in the shadows could easily watch someone without the "victim" noticing, or Evelyn who mothered everyone should notice when something was off. They never did notice, but he didn't care. He liked them anyways, even if they were a bit on the slow side sometimes.

Yet all of his new friends all had their weird thing going on, which made him rethink his own sanity for joining them. Evelyn refused to eat before she had sung a song on Sundays. Missne kept in the shadows _at all times,_ and then there was Theify who liked to hang upside down like a bat twice a week in the evenings. They were certainly an odd lot with minds of their own. Since they were all more or less crazy Harry preferred the silent company of Móri.

Harry and Móri were as close as ever and by now Harry knew all his secrets. The others could see that Móri looked a bit better than he did before. The talks helped him to cope better with the reality, while Harry all the while sank deeper. A big reason why Móri looked better was because he took less drugs now, even if he was still doing them more than once every day.

Harry himself was occupied with rituals and ceremonies whenever he wasn't together with Móri. He had realized by now that no one could do the training he needed for him, so he began involving himself with dark magic. It suited his mood, and he felt closer and more at ease with dark magic rather than with the light. Since he carried around so much negative and dark energy it was easier to summon the dark magic rather than the light which required happy feelings.

He didn't do very well at the beginning, he was rather bad at the magic to be honest, but as time passed by it came to him easier. He studied a lot during the day whenever he wasn't high, he had even tried to read some and do some magic while he was high, but that didn't work out too well. He had managed to set his bed on fire and alert all the others but he managed to lie himself out of the situation and the others never noticed anything particular about him. They still teased him about the situation but he hardly cared. Right after the whole bed incident he vowed to himself to never attempt dark magic again while high, but as things went you didn't tend to think clearly while high, so, only two days after the first incident he woke up the next morning after a particular good high, with no recognition of what he had been doing, and with a black tattoo on his lower stomach. Later he found out the tattoo symbolised sex, and it was a dark symbol which could be used in various sexual rituals. Needless to say he had taken to hiding his wand _before_ he got high ever since.

He was slowly becoming a warlock. -The most powerful in the world. Warlocks were different from wizards in many ways, and the most important difference was that they did magic wandlessly. They had to begin learning magic with a wand just like he had, but after a while warlocks only used their own magic and channelled it though their hands.

The idea of becoming a warlock wasn't something that just came to him out of the blue. He had hardly even know they existed. During a visit in Knockturn Alley he had found one of Salazars Slytherin's handy books. The keeper had said that no one could read them and that they were useless so he got them for a ridiculous low price.

What the shopkeeper didn't know was that it was written in parceltongue, not just an Arabic child's scrawl like the keeper had thought. The book was written personally by Mr Slytherin himself and it was dedicated to Harry. He had been shocked when he read what Slyhterin had to tell him. He had never thought it was possible. Yet if there was one thing he had learned since he arrived in the magical world was that _nothing_ was impossible.

It turned out that Slytherin had a vision about Harry and Voldemort in his own time. Slytherin had felt closer to Harry and taken a liking to him so he had decided to write a book to Harry on how to destroy Voldemort. While Slytherin agreed to the whole pureblood concept, he didn't like the way Voldemort dealt with it. By dealing with it in Voldemorts way he also killed off purebloods and made some of them his slaves, something which Salazar detested.

Slyhterin wrote down everything he needed to know in the book, and Harry followed the directives he was given. He had thought about it long and hard and tried to reveal any traps or scams, but after a while he came to the conclusion that Slytherin was sincere in his attempts and Harry trusted him in a ironic, twisted way.

Harry had fulfilled some of the rituals which he had read about. So far they had opened up his mind and made it possible for him to read other peoples personalities and what they desired. Next stop would be to open up ancient magic and fill himself with knowledge. That was a dangerous ritual and he felt a bit apprehensive about it since so much could go wrong. There were a several pages with warnings about the ritual that Slyhterin had written down, and each warnings seemed more important than the other. It sent Harry's mind reeling with thoughts, but in the end he knew he would do the ritual. He didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to kill Voldemort for good.

**

* * *

**

More time passed and a new year begun. No one had a clue about his whereabouts, and Harry was happy that way. He could work undisturbed and by now he had reached the final stage in becoming a warlock. He would never have gotten this far this fast without Slyhterins help, he had to admit that. He owed Slytherin a lot and wished they could meet in real life. There was so much he wanted to ask, and he wanted to learn more than what was written down in the book.

So far he had managed to open his senses, free his mind from mental blocks which restrained and kept his potential low, open up his magic and release his power, as well as heightened his psychical and physical powers.

Those things were all he needed in order to crush Voldemort. He had already taught himself useful curses he would need. He certainly didn't even know a tenth of the magic one could learn, but he had learned the essential for his cause. Soon it was time to take down Voldemort.

* * *

"Harry! Would you like to watch a movie with us?" Missne asked him when he passed him by in the living room. They were the only ones there, but Harry supposed the others would arrive soon.

"If you tell me your most guarded secret," Harry said evenly, even if he already knew it. He could read it in Missne's aura. Missne narrowed his eyes. Harry realised the other man couldn't tell whether he was serious or not, and he liked it that way. The thing he had worked on most, and the thing he had found the most difficult with his training was to hide his emotions. He knew very well that his eyes worked like a window to his soul, and he had always reached rash and impulsively. Squashing that behaviour had taken time and a lot of practise, but it seemed like he had finally managed it if he had even Missne confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Missne asked in a low voice and Harry could tell Missne had put his guard up.

"No, you tell me," Harry said lightly and pretended to investigate a spot on the sofa.

"Nothing is wrong!" Missne almost hissed in denial.

"Oh really?" Harry said and snapped his head up, looking directly into Missne's dark eyes. "You're such a goddamn liar Missne!" he hissed and Missne took a step back in surprise and looked genially surprised. Harry laughed on the inside but showed nothing outwards. "I _saw_ you eating the last cookie this morning! What do you have to say in your defence?" he continued and watched with concealed glee of how Missne's eyes widened as _he_ thought his secret was still just that… a secret. Harry loved playing those little mind games, and he was getting good at it too. The sorting hat had been right, he would have done well in Slytherin. Missne relaxed but not completely, and laughed little though it sounded a bit forced.

"I'm guilty. I'll buy some more later today," Missne promised him. Harry nodded in a satisfied way.

"You better," he said. "Now go and watch your movie. I've got some things to do… I'll catch you later," he said and fired of a shit eating grin. Missne rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you do that." Harry watched Missne's retreating back. _Oh I know your secret Missne. This was just a test but you just wait... _he thought.

* * *

"Móri, am I worthy of your time?" Harry asked jokingly outside Móri's door.

"Of course. Get your ass inside!" Móri's voice came muffled through the door. Harry got inside and took a seat in a chair after showing down various clothes on the floor. Móri had cleaned his room and it no longer smelt bad at all but yet some things such as piles of clothes still remained. For once Harry could see the window and the world outside. The window was open and the black curtains gone, for now. Harry knew they would come up again tonight.

"Listen bro, I have to go away for a while."

"What? Why?" said Móri shocked and sat up. Like always he was lazing around in his bed doing nothing. Móri didn't seem to happy about him leaving, and Harry knew why. Right now he was the only link to the reality and relative normalcy in his life. If he left Móri would no doubt return to his old behaviour.

Harry looked at him square in the eyes and said: "I can't tell you why." Móri's eyes widened before he jumped out of his bed with a surprising grace, and began to pace around the room.

"It's dangerous, isn't it?!" Móri said accusingly and stopped pacing right in front of him. Harry said nothing and Móri spun around and began pacing yet again. "I knew you couldn't keep away from danger!" Móri said in a high upset voice and he reminded Harry a bit of an upset wife.

"You don't even know where I'm going!" he pointed out calmly. He would let Móri vent his feeling as much as he needed, the man certainly didn't need to have any pent up feelings even before he left him to his own devises.

"Because you didn't tell me!"

"I can't!" he repeated.

"And because of that it's dangerous! You might as well admit it!" Móri said and glared at him darkly. Harry shook his head in denial and wondered when his life turned into such a drama play. When Móri continued to glare at him he decided his life had always been that way.

"It's not dangerous and it has nothing to do with Voldemort or his like," he finally said.

Móri shook his head in disbelief. "Some why that doesn't calm me, in fact, it's does quite the opposite!" Móri yelled and drew his hands though his hair, clearly frustrated with it all.

"Look Móri, I'll tell you all about it when I come back and then you'll see it's not that bad. It's nothing to get worked up over," he said and tried to sound reassuring.

"If you come back," Móri murmured and he looked so miserable that Harry simply had to get up and give him a hug. He held Móri as the other man clung to him like he was a lifeline and maybe he was in a sense.

"If I've estimated the time correctly I'll only be gone for two days, nothing more," he whispered in Móri's ear. Móri nodded in his shoulder. Even if Móri was taller than him, Harry always felt like he was the one supporting the other man's weight whenever they hugged. He didn't mind, he just felt it was a bit ironic.

"What will you tell the others?" Móri asked him in a low voice while relaxing in Harry's warmth.

"I'll tell them I'll be gone for some time. Now listen, you mustn't do anything stupid while I'm away, you got that?" Harry asked him and drew back slightly so he could look him in the eyes. He had found that Móri simply couldn't lie to his face, so he used this move every time he needed to know the truth about something.

"I promise," Móri said without averting his eyes. Harry nodded. He believed him.

"Good. I'll be back before you know it," he said and gave him a smile which Móri returned half-heartedly. Harry sighed and held him closer once again, he'd better be back within two days or else he wasn't sure his friend would be able to handle it.

* * *

Harry told the others that he'd be going away for a while. They weren't too happy about it but there was nothing they could do about it and no matter how much they tried to find out where he was going they weren't successful. If there was something Harry was good at it was keeping his secrets.

What Harry didn't count on was that his protection disappeared once he left the manor and so did his hiding since his magic had reacted together with the wards on the house. He was now a free target without even knowing it.

* * *

"I've got him!" Moody yelled in the kitchen.

Every single day since Harry's disappearance they had taken turns in watching a globe of the earth. Once Harry was detected the continent he was in would turn red, then the country he was in would show and finally a detailed map over the city he was in. His exact location would be pin-pointed with a purple dot and it would continuously change to wherever he went. The globe worked soft of like the maruders map but it was world wide and only designed to find one person. Remus Lupin had made it together with Sirius during Harry's fifth year just because they knew that Harry would be in trouble sooner or later.

"Where is he?" Remus yelled he came rushing down the stairs. More people came running from different locations. They all watched Moody expectantly.

"The boy is in Scotland."

"Where?"

"Edinburgh"

"Let's go!" Lupin yelled to the others who gathered the things they would need.

* * *

Harry was walking on Prince's Street. He had booked a room in the Caledonian hotel, which was an exclusive hotel in the Hilton chain, but right now he was on his way to take the buss to Sterling Castle where he would meet someone.

The buss trip was proceeding slowly but maybe he was only bored, perhaps the buss did drive quickly. Never the less he was relieved when they finally stopped outside the castle. Harry decided to buy himself a drink at one of the shops before he went to the place he and the other person had agreed on meeting. He bought an Oasis, wild berries for £1.20. He drank it and sighed in satisfaction. It was quite cold but he still liked it.

Since it was January the fourth the castle was closed for tourists. But since Harry always managed to get around this kind of public stuff it didn't become him the slightest. He waited outside the castle for the other person to arrive. He never expected him to come out from inside the castle so he jumped when a voice spoke behind him.

"Mr Ravien I presume?" Harry whirled around and took in the picture. The man had a hooded robe on, but the moment he turned around the other took it off. Harry nodded slightly.

"Mr Bluemoon?" He asked once he had regained his bearings.

"Seems like we've found each other," said the man who appeared to be in his early thirties. The man reached out his hand and Harry took it and they shook hands.

"Please, come with me," said Mr Bluemoon and gestured for him to follow inside the castle gates. Harry followed without any hesitation. He knew that he was safe with this man.

Mr Bluemoon led him over to the castle yard. Harry went over to the wall on the right side and looked out over thegrounds. He liked what he saw and he saw the monument which was quite famous since it held a central part in the Braveheart movie.

"Do you like it here?" Harry asked Mr Bluemoon as he leaned against the castle walls, still looking out over the grounds.

The man nodded. "Of course. Even if I'm not Scottish myself it's hard to not be impressed by this country."

"Indeed," Harry agreed. .

"I take it that you like it?" Mr Bluemoon asked and observed him. Harry nodded. He liked it very much, in fact, he would have liked to go back in time a couple and hundred of years to see what it had been like then.

"Yes I like it. Even through this castle isn't half as impressing as Hogwarts by looks it's still beautiful. Hogwarts have lost some of it's greatness to me because of some things that have happened there," he said truthfully.

"I see."

Harry was allowed a few more minutes to watch before he was gently led away to a big room inside the castle. They walled through some dusky lighted hallways before entering the main room.

Everything looked very old, naturally. The stone floor was covered in a thick red carpet and old-fashioned chandeliers hung from the roof with lit candles. A long table in old, dark massive oak- wood stood in the middle of the room with heavy matching chairs. A big fire was roaring in the enormous fireplace and different family crests and paintings were hanging on the wall.

"Wow! Where's the knights?" he joked as he looked around. The whole room looked like taken from one of the King Arthur stories.

"That would be us I presume," a new voice said unexpectedly and Mr Bluemoon came to life beside him.

"There you are! Mc Kagan, Oldrich, Meat, Moon, Tenderness, Darkwood and Angelic," Bluemoon introduced them one by one as more men began to fill into the room and take a place at the table. Harry made sure to memorize their names, since he would probably need it for later.

"This is Harry Ravien, our new alliance," Mr Bluemoon announced. The seven men at the table nodded to him in greeting and he returned the gesture.

"Please have a seat Mr Ravien."

"Thank you," Harry said formally and took a seat gracefully. "I have to ask you all to call me Harry," he added.

"Of course. How rude of us not to tell you to call us by our given names, My name is Cercis Bluemoon," said the man.

"Darek Mckagan," said a blonde man.

"Jerry Oldrich," said a man in his forties, he had brown hair which had begun to grey already.

"Armond Meat," said a man in red. He reminded Harry of a vampire by mannerism at the table as well as the dressing style, but he could tell that the man was human.

"Lestat Moon," said a man that reminded him of what Sirius out-of-Azkaban-never-been-there would have looked like. Perhaps they were distant cousins or something. No, he didn't truly think so. That would have been written down in the family tree at Grimuldsplace.

"Ian Tenderness," said the only other a teenager in the room beside himself.

"Richard Darkwood," said a man all dressed up in black. He looked very calm and composted and Harry realised that this man could be deadly. He reminded him a bit of Snape, without all the ugliness. Darkwood was actually quite beautiful, and his age was difficult to tell.

"Dean Angelic," said another man dressed in grey and at last Harry had been introduced to everyone.

"What made you choose us?" Cercis Bluemoon asked him curiously once they got down to business.

"Why not?" he retorted quickly but continued to explain himself. "I've heard about your reputation. You're supposed to be the best in this area," he said and meant Warlock magic.

"So rumours are spread around then," Cercis asked. Harry couldn't quite determine if he was delighted or annoyed by the fact.

"Rumours and gossip happens to everyone, even a warlock," he replied wryly, thinking of his own experience with it.

"I bet quite a lot of those rumours are about my wife. She's an enchantress," said Richard dryly. Harry nodded. He had indeed heard about that in the "underworld" so to speak. Rumours about warlocks had always circulated around in the underworld, where any self-respecting light wizard wouldn't even dream to venture.

"So I've heard. Lady Dina Darkwood have been up to a lot," Harry said and didn't bother to hide the admiration in his voice. The enchantress was very skilful and did quite a lot things that most people wouldn't dream of doing. There was no doubt in his mind that she was dangerous, but she was also fair and did many good things for people.

"_That_ she have," Richard said with a small smile which spread on to the others as well. It became clear to Harry that he adored his wife, even if he seemed like the kind of man who wouldn't admit his feelings out loud for anyone. All in all Harry thought Richard and Dina fit together like hand and glove.

"So what do you want from us?" Cercis asked once everyone had sobered up.

"I want you to teach me." A stunned silence lay thick over them in the room when seven warlocks stared at him. They hadn't expected him to ask that from them, it was quite obvious. They didn't just teach anyone their secrets, and it was unheard of that anyone had dared to ask them to their face. It was one of the unwritten rules that you didn't, but as usual Harry wouldn't be bothered by rules and details. He knew he was worthy to become an apprentice and he knew everything would work out in his favour eventually. Harry met Cercis's incredulous gaze firmly. He wouldn't back down on this, and the others much have realised that since they spoke up at last.

"Teach you what exactly?" Ian asked slowly. Harry was expecting this question and had prepared the answer to it. He looked around the table and met each and everyone's gazed before he turned back to Ian.

"I'm a wizard, so naturally you're wondering what you can possible teach me. You warlocks work your magic in different ways compared to what wizards do. I need you to teach me your kinds mind magic which only you can perform where wizards can't," he said. He knew this would be nothing like occlumency, and he needed to be taught the warlock way since his mental connection to Voldemort would be the most important thing to cut off when he killed the snake. He didn't even want to think about what kind of damage he would get if he didn't cut off the link before Voldemort died.

"And in return?" Cercis asked unreadable. Harry also knew that they expected to gain something out of this. He looked at them seriously.

"In return you'll be on my good side," he said confidently and left a hint of a threat in the words. He watched in satisfaction as the men glanced at each other. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have been near as confident as he was now, and he wouldn't have exploited his powers and role in the wizarding world, but now he didn't mind. He would do whatever he needed in order to get what he wanted.

"I suppose that's a fair trade. We owe you after all, since you brought down The Dark Lord who poses as a threat to us as well," Ian finally said. Harry didn't respond to that. It was all true after all.

"All right. I'll teach you. I suppose the council agree?" Cercis asked the six others. They nodded. Harry suppressed a smirk.

"Let's begin," said Cercis and pulled his fingertips together and bowed his head slightly. This time Harry didn't keep the smirk inside but let it out. _Let's begin indeed… _he thought.

* * *

"Móri!" Móri sat up in bed disoriented. He was confused of what have woken him up from his drug induced sleep.

"Mooooori!"

"Harry?" Móri asked with a frown and looked around the room. He didn't hear anyone else in the dark room.

"Mooori!"

"I'm here," he shouted. "Stop calling me like that! It's spooky!" Móri snarled.

"Móri!"

"Where are you? Stop this!" he yelled and fumbled with the lamp on the nightstand. A pale yellow light lit up the room, but there was no one there. He jumped out of his bed and began to search the room.

"I'm in your mind," the voice said again.

"What?" he exclaimed and stopped looking underneath his bed. "How is that possible? Where the hell are you?" he continued as he now recognised the voice as Harry's for sure.

"I'm in Scotland. I'm trying to improve my mind-power. I'm more powerful than I thought," he added a bit sheepishly.

"Oh my god! What are you up to?" Móri asked and lay down in bed again. He slowly began to relax as his racing heart slowed down. He had found the whispered seriously freaky.

"Don't worry about it! I'll be home soon!" Harry's voice informed him. With that said the voice disappeared and Móri let a content sigh slip past his lips. He didn't have to worry anymore.

* * *

**HOGWARTS, SAME TIME.**

"How the hell could he disappear on us _again_?" Remus shouted. Everyone turned to Severus who looked even sourer than usual.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know what Potter is thinking! He's below me!" he spat and Remus had to be restrained by both Arthur and Moody to keep him from ripping Snape to pieces. Severus sneered at him. "Don't you dare speak like that!" Remus growled.

"I have no desire of speaking about your golden boy but since everyone insist..." Snape snarled. Remus had to be restrained again.

"Ok. I'm calm," Remus said and stopped struggling all of a sudden. Once he was let go he rushed forward before anyone could react and gave Severus a right hook that made the man loose his balance and fall out of his chair before Remus was restrained again. This time they didn't let him go but tied him down instead.

"Speak about that you son of a bitch!" Remus spat since they hadn't put a gag in his mouth. His words was followed by a chorus of voices who either lectured him or tried to restore order. Molly Weasly tried to dot a wet towel on Snape's split lip which the man angrily swatted at and cursed so Molly blushed like a school girl.

* * *

"Good job Harry," Cercis said when he ended the connection to Móri. Cercis had been carefully supervising him when he worked on the connection since it could be dangerous for the mind to either dwell to long or to intrude or exit to forcefully.

"Thank you," he said, feeling quit smug of himself. These sort of things wasn't something you mastered after only a few hours, but since he had been preparing himself with the rituals given by Slytherin he had been able to do it.

"Was there anything more you'd like to learn?" Cercis asked him. He had gotten over the fact that he was able to learn quite easily. Instead he was intrigued and wanted to teach him more.

Harry considered it but shook his head. He wouldn't need anything else, and learning more stuff would not only be time consuming but also foolish. Right now he needed to focus on the things he would need to know in the war against Voldemort, and those things alone. "No I don't think so. I'll be on my way home but thanks for everything," he said and Cercis looked positively disappointed but he accepted his decision and didn't try to talk him into anything.

"Keep in touch!" Cercis told him. Harry nodded and gave him a smile before he apparated away. He had already said good-bye to the others earlier since he didn't want to take a sober farewell top them all at the same time.

* * *

Harry sneaked into Móri's room where he had made his own home the last few weeks. He felt almost giddy as he sneaked inside and closed the door soundlessly behind him. Like always Móri was relaxing in his bed, paying no attention what so ever to what was going on around him. Harry grinned at the sight. There was only one thing that he could always rely on, and that was Móri being lazy. He watched the other young man for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Missed me?" he asked in a husky voice and tried to keep from laughing out loud when he saw Móri jump in startled surprise.

"Harry!" he yelped. "Where the hell have you been?" he shouted and sat on his knees on the bed, glaring at him. Harry laughed since he could see through Móris charade and he knew the other was very pleased with having him back. He gave Móri a big squeezy hug before sitting down at the headboard next to Móri. He then told Móri the one secret he wouldn't trust anyone else with in the world.

* * *

**GRIMMULDSPLACE; a few minutes earlier**.

A few members of the order was gathered near the surveillance globe. They were all looking at the current member on watch, Moody. "He was there for a while but he disappeared in Essex," said Moody when they talked about the globe. Tonks and Remus who was in the same room looked at each other before making a decision.

"I think this is important enough to take to Dumbledor," Tonks decided. Remus nodded and went to the fireplace to contact Dumbledore. The old headmaster looked up when his fireplace was disturbed.

"Remus, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked jovially. Remus sighed.

"We spotted Harry for a brief moment. I think we'd better call the order to let them know," he said and Dumbledore looked possible excited at those happy news. His twinkle slightly returned, if yet not at full force.

"That is great news!" Dumbledore said and for the first time in a very long time Remus agreed with the man. "I'll call the others, just step through," Dumbledore told the werewolf. Remus nodded. He knew Dumbledore would contact the others for him. He pulled his head out of the fire and called out to the others to floo over to Dumbledore. Moody insisted to carry the globe with him, in case Potter would show again.

When everyone was gathered at least they had a briefing to fill everyone in on the news. Snape was there, sullen as ever, since he had to cancel his potion class midway and as if that wasn't enough he had to drag two Weasley's and a Granger with him to the office, and those people _never shut the hell up_! Therefore he was seated in the corner of the room, while trying to disappear altogether. Granger of course had to make this worse for him, and stated the obvious when they told her about the globe.

"That must mean that Essex is the place where he lives, since that's where he first appeared," Hermione said. She was met with confirming nods which made her shine in happiness at being right, and Snape didn't miss her triumphant look over at Dumbledore. _Of course the stupid mudblood wants to impress the headmaster_, he thought distastefully at her display. He hated know it alls, damn it!

"Let's go to north of Essex and have look around," Remus said just as Draco Malfoy entered the headmaster's office. Snape straightened up when he saw his most favourite person in the room. At least he wouldn't be alone with the idiots, even if Draco was a bit of a snob on the wee side.

"Any news?" Snape asked him and Ron promptly turned his back on them. Draco scowled at Ron's back and Snape smirked. He loved the fact that Draco had agreed to spy for their side, since it pissed off so many of the members.

Draco turned to Snape and spoke as if the man was the only one in the room besides him.

"There's no news. My father knows nothing about this, which is surprising; all things considered," Draco said and Snape had to agree with that. Draco's father was one of the worst gossipers there was, and what he didn't know in form of rumours simply didn't exist. "Non of _my_ Slytherins knows anything about Potter. They aren't lying," Draco said confidently and Snape nodded. He knew Draco would know when he was being lied at, after all, he had taught the boy that art himself.

No one reacted on Malfoy saying 'my Slytherins'. He was unofficially the prince of Slytherin so there was nothing unusual about it. The order left since there was nothing else to talk about.

* * *

"How did you manage to master this new kind of magic so quickly?" Móri asked him. They were still talking about what he had learnt since he left. Harry shrugged. He truly didn't know, sure, Salazar had helped but not anyone could manage what he had done anyways, regardless of the guidelines and helpful words Slytherin had written down hundreds of years ago.

"No idea. But let's not talk about me anymore, tell me what's been going on since I left." Now it was Móris turn to shrug. Harry knew he didn't socialize much with the others, but he must have heard something!

"Nothing much. However, Florence's boyfriend Jack Daniels is coming tomorrow," Móri said dully and flicked off some dirt from underneath his nail. Harry who was currently making himself a drink consisting of a hell lot of vodka and very little soda stopped at what he was doping to glance at Móri who by now was staring back at him.

"Ha! I can't believe that!" Harry said with mirth. "That's dude's name is the same as the infamous whiskey!" Móri grinned at that and motioned for Harry to pour a glass from him too. Neither of them minded that it was only lunch time. Both of them were addicts, what the hell did they care?

"Yep. Too bad he isn't as good as the bottle," Móri said and immediately took a big gulp when he was handed his glass. Harry tilted his head after tasting his own. God had he missed this during the few hours he had been away!

"I take it you don't like him?" Harry said dryly and drank some more. He had built up a pretty high resistance towards alcohol during the summer, so therefore he had to make his drinks very strong.

"Damn right I don't!" Móri said and opened a wine bottle which he fished up from underneath his bed. Together Harry and he had built a huge stash of drugs and alcohol all over his room.

Harry started at his glass before gulping down the rest in one go. Móri watched him as he opened another bottle of vodka, but this one was flavoured with lime. This time Harry took it pure. Móri opened the wine bottle with it's cork expertly before he paused with one hand on the wineglass he had picked up.

"Oh, and Voldemort murdered Fudge… good riddance if you ask me…. and Narcissa Malfoy is the new leader of the Ministry. I almost forgot," Móri said. He then glared at the wineglass in his hand before he threw it away in a corner. It broke but neither of them flinched. After all, breaking glass was a daily currency when the two of them drank themselves to oblivion every night. Móri then began to drink straight from the bottle and Harry shook his head. Móri simply fit in the role as an alcoholic _too_ well. Harry was interrupted in his train of thought as Móri continued.

"That Malfoy cow has divorced Lucius Malfoy. Apparently she turned out to be _a good person_," Móri said sarcastically. He clearly didn't but any of the bullshit and neither did Harry.

It took Harry a moment for it all to sink in, but once his mind grasped it he reacted. "You almost forgot _that_?" he gasped. He himself wouldn't have forgotten it no matter how much he drank… well alright, so maybe that wasn't true but still… he shook his head at Móri who looked at him defiantly over the edge of the bottle. "This is fucking important! Narcissa Malfoy as the new Minister… Mistress? I can't fucking believe it! How could you forget something like that?"

"Yeah well... None of this is truly important since you'll rule the world once you've grown up a little." Harry laughed but when Móri didn't laugh with him he stopped abruptly.

"You're serious," he said in disbelief. Móri nodded soberly.

"No way!" Harry burst out and made a wide motion with the hand he held his glass with. He managed to spill a lot on the floor but he ignored that. "The drugs have finally gone to your head! You're completely mad!" he said.

Móri shook his head and his eyes looked surprisingly intense and clear when he spoke. "No I'm not. You're strong enough and you were born a leader. You can pull it of," he said with conviction, and for some reason Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that it was only the alcohol speaking. Harry did open his mouth to argue, but then he decided against it and just shook his head and opened a new bottle of absinth and took a large swing of it.

* * *

The next day Harry was waiting for the widely spoken about Jack, to arrive. Everyone in the 'family' were waiting in the living room.. Even Móri had managed to crawl out of his room, so he was there together with Harry, but it was quite clear to everyone in the room that he didn't want to be there at all if he could help it. Harry had convinced him to come, and in the end he won but Harry suspected he only managed to do that because Móri wanted to have a staring contest with Jack.

Jack was a bit late when he finally stepped through the fireplace. Móri snorted beside him the very moment when Jack stepped through, and Harry felt inclined to agree with that silent statement. Harry got the immediate feeling that Jack was a very arrogant and spoiled person with a hint of carelessness and lack of compassion. He got all of those impressions by simply looking at the man for a few seconds. He smothered a sigh. He would have though Florence had better taste. Who on earth that was in their right mind would ever want to date this pretentious peacock?

"So you're the famous Potter. You don't look very special to me," Jack immediately threw his way as some sort of greeting and gave him a cool look. Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying what _his_ immediate thoughts were. He didn't want to spoil Florence's chances, she was clearly taken by this man for some reason he couldn't even begin to phantom.

"It's not always the looks that count. Looks can be deceiving," Harry answered in a dark soft voice because he _knew_ that he looked great, thank- you- very- much!

"Humph!" was all Jack said before he turned to Florence. "Hello darling. How lovely to see you!" he said and kissed her cheek. It sounded false in all of their ears, and Móri gave Harry an insignificant look which Harry rolled his eyes too, but Florence didn't seem to hear how false this man was. Harry found it even harder to believe that Florence liked Jack. He himself couldn't stand the arrogant, self- loving, cocky bastard and he hadn't even been in the same room as him for more than a minute or two! He knew from this moment on that he would have to fight very hard with his own temper and work very hard on keeping his control so he wouldn't start a fight and kick Jack's ass.

"I wonder if it will count as murder if I inform Voldemort that Jack is a muggle supporter so Voldemort kills him?" he asked Móri thoughtfully when Jack followed Florence in to another room. Missne overheard what he said and laughed loudly. The beautiful and mysterious man went over and plopped down in a chair next to them. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and suddenly all his laugher disappeared as if it hadn't been there at all.

"Please do kill him! You know, it really wouldn't be such a bad idea," he said seriously and Harry raised his eyebrows. Móri did the same. Missne was really serious about this, but why ask Harry? He could do it himself if only he wanted too. Missne didn't fool Harry, the man was dangerous and not to be fucked with. Harry was just about to respond but another beat him to it.

"Yeah! When do we celebrate his demise?" Diablo cut in, making them all jump a little. They hadn't noticed him standing behind them. Before anyone of them could answer Florence returned with Jack in tow.

"Who's demise?" Jack asked when he entered. _So he heard_, Harry thought. _Good. _

"Why, Voldemorts of course!" Móri said smoothly in a blink of an eye and the others schooled their faces to be impassive.

"Ah... And which one of you are going to do that?" Jack asked. Even that he managed to ask arrogantly. He looked at each man in the room, giving them a once over which neither of the men appreciated. Missne clearly wasn't impressed at all by the display.

"Why don't you try?" Missne shot at him. He was clearly irritated by the mans attitude. One would have thought he would be more humble when he barged into another person's home, but no, not Jack!

"I might as well!" Jack said and pushed out his chest in a way that gave Harry a bit of Deja vue, it reminded him an awful lot of Percy Weasley. _This will be a very long day_, he thought bitterly and wished to have his vodka bottle with him.

* * *

**July 31:st **

The thunder rolled over the sky, shaking the houses by their very foundation, and the thunder lightening raced over the sky in an amazing speed. Electricity was sparkling everywhere. Rain was falling down like a whip and the wind was howling.

Trees were almost lying flat on the ground and some were already cracked in half.

Only an insane person would be outside in this weather. Or a person whom belonged to thunder storms and was connected to the whole phenomena.

Harry was out in the storm. He was riding a black horse in a neck breaking speed. Harry and his big black horse 'Vayu' was moving fast as the light and they moved over the grounds like a shadow. One might have said they looked like the devil rider. Harry was riding down to the gates and through them out in the black night. He was riding for two hours straight before he came to an old unused shack. Well there he jumped of Vayu and took care of him quickly.

"Be good boy," he whispered when he was sure the horse could manage on its own, before he left and hurried outside to the awaiting storm once again. He didn't care that he was soaking wet and he didn't care that it was in the middle of the night. He just knew that he had to do this. The storm was foreseen and had marked itself as his scar in his forehead. He knew it was time.

Tonight he turned 17 and the long lost saviour would return to the society and get his revenge. It was the worst thunderstorm the mankind had seen for over a century. Harry's heart beat like a drum when he started the sport motorcycle parked outside the Shack. Since he knew this day would come he had planned it out since the day he arrived at the manor. He drove away in another very dangerous speed, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins and it was a new kind of intoxicating high feeling that the drugs and alcohol could no longer give him. He almost drove off the road a couple of times when he got skid and skidded on his back deck, but he made it every time and for each time he didn't bother to slow down afterwards. He wasn't scared. He took everything with a clear and ice cold mind. He was the one in control now.

He didn't bother to slow down when he drove up to and old house. It was his end destination.

There was no sign of people or any kind of life coming from the house. No noise, no light, no nothing. But he knew they would be there.

Another reason why he could here no noise was because the thunder took care of all that. Nobody could even hear a scream.

He parked out of view from any windows. He didn't want to be seen just yet. The time would come and he'd surprise them.´

He cast a wandless spell on a window so he could climb through without disturbing any wards. Well inside he stood still for a moment and listened.

Drip

Drip

All he heard was the water drops from his cloths dripping down on the floor.

He began to walk in what he hoped was a stealthy way, it certainly felt like it was or he might perhaps just look stupid. He silently congratulated himself for managing to sneak around quietly. He never would have managed this before, since he had never quite learned how to control his breathing and his body movements and weight. He crept across the room and carefully peaked out the door of the room he was in. When he saw nobody he slipped out the door and hurried down the hall with barely sounding footsteps.

A thunder lightening lightened up the hall in a spooky kind of way. Big creepy shadows played on the walls from various harmless objects.

Harry felt a shiver coming on but he suppressed it. His skills in warlock mind magic told him that someone was coming even if he couldn't hear nor see anyone. He slipped into a closet and left the door slightly ajar but unnoticeable. He peered outside and saw a man walk by. He was probably just some guard patrolling around. _He's doing a crappy job, _he thought.

He continued to sneak around until he came to a big double door and he knew that's what he had been looking for.

He took a deep breath and pushed them open.

"Am I late?" he said when everyone inside turned to look at him.

* * *

Silence and many shocked faces met him. He didn't show it, but he felt a small tingle of nervousness that he quickly squashed down. He didn't need to feel that right now. He needed to concentrate on the task ahead, and if he got side tracked he might end up dead before he could blink.

He crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk. This is what I get? _Silence? _No 'welcome back Potter'? And here I thought you had missed me!" he said and looked around. He stopped looking at a man with red eyes.

"No comment Tom?" he asked tauntingly Voldemort. He must have made quite an impression with his dripping wet persona. He knew that Voldemort wasn't a very rational person, and the old man still acted like a teenager with anger issues, so his best card was to throw out random childish taunt to make him angry so the man wouldn't pat attention.

"Potter," he hissed.

"Potter?" he repeated and raised his eyebrows. "That's all? I know already know my own name you know," he said and took some daring steps further into the room. Since everyone was so shocked by seeing them no one saw it fit to either attack nor stop him from moving closer to their precious leader. "Where are your manners? Won't you welcome me to your... home?" he said dubiously as he looked around. He walked over to Lucius nonchalantly and took a wineglass right from out of Lucius Malfoy's hand and drank. Apparently all of them had been in a middle of a toast, and since he knew a Malfoy would never drink anything suspicious he dared to drink it. He knew it wouldn't be poison or anything else just as funny.

He scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "Wrong year but it will do," he said and put down the glass again. He really didn't want anymore of it. Wine really wasn't his kind of poison. He was rather found of vodka though. Besides, now wasn't the time to drink. He knew hell would break loose soon. The death eaters still didn't move around him, something which he found odd. They couldn't really be that slow, could they?

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight," Voldemort said. He were seated at his throne, looking out over his people including Harry. Suddenly it hit Harry that no one had moved since Voldemort hadn't ordered it. Perhaps they all thought they were safe and he would easily be killed just because he had entered Voldemort's lair? He continued to walk around aimlessly and it looked like he was simply not interested in what was going to happen to him, but all the while he stayed guarded and very obvious to even the slightest movement around him.

"And here I thought you had thrown me a surprise party on my birthday! I'm hurt Tom!" he said and faked a hurt expression. His eyes slid over to Draco Malfoy. His former classmate was shaking a bit and he had several bruises on his face. All the masks of the death eaters were off tonight. Harry smirked slightly when he saw the other boy. He really didn't hold any warm feelings towards him. Neither was he a very forgiving person.

"What happened to you Malfoy? Got run over by a Hippogriff?" he asked amused. Draco's lips parted slightly but no sound came out. He licked them slightly and that made Harry grin widely.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Come here!" he said and yanked Draco out of the chair he had sat in. He felt Draco winch but he didn't care. Why should he be considerate of a person he didn't particularly like?

"Hold this for me, would you?" he told Malfoy quickly and thrust Lucius's abandoned wine glass into a surprised Draco's hands. The blonde grasped the glass automatically. Within 3 seconds Draco had disappeared from the room.

Voldemort gasped at the sight. Harry twirled around and faced the old man.

"Yes Tom, you're right. That was a portkey. So what? Oh, you're thinking of your anti portkey and apparation wards? Let's just say that I changed them a little," he said and smirked evilly. His eyes flickered over to meet Snape's briefly. The normally stone faced Slytherin looked like he was about to cry over his Gryffindor stupidity.

"Get him!" Voldemort suddenly yelled and Harry knew he needed to act quickly. He gathered his magic and began his best performance of yet.

"STOP! I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere! _SIT. DOWN_!" he said and bore his eyes into Lucius's who had only just stood up hastily at his lords command. Lucius sat down heavily in his chair which was unexpected and bewildering for the others but not for Harry. Since he no longer wore his glasses his very expressive eyes viewed them all with a cool look.. He made a big deal of not looking much at Snape, since he didn't want to draw any particular attention upon the man like he had done with the Malfoy's.

"I did expect you to have at least some manners left but I am beginning to believe that even purebloods such as yourselves are slacking off! You people always seem to go on and on about _me_ and my so called lack of manors, but Jesus Christ, or Merlin for you, this is worse! It's not fair of you to abandon your manners once I've learnt mine! It's not very nice of you!" he scolded lightly. He knew Voldemort wouldn't kill him yet because his stupid pride forbid him to do so until they had a proper duel, and Voldemort also had to play host until Harry did a formal advance that might be considered as a threat to Voldemort's life. Harry had read the traditions among Purebloods very carefully, and knew all of this. He also knew that if he played it right he could use it against Voldemort until the man was no more. Voldemort gritted his teeth when he realised what Harry was doing, and he did a short and stiff formal bow.

"Welcome to Riddle Manor and my home. Please take a seat," he growled and conjured a chair for Harry to sit in. Harry sat down with a grace that stunned most of the occupant in the room. Harry was known for his clumsiness on the ground, even if he flew like an eagle on a broom.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Voldemort," he responded as if it was nothing out of the ordinary to be asked to sit down by your worst enemy.

"You'll die tonight Potter," said Voldemort coldly but he still didn't act. Harry could see in the corner of his eyes that many of the followers were itching and having various kind of nerve spasm going on because they wanted to do him harm, but neither of them acted on it.

"Oh I'm sure I will," he said in a emotionless voice. He didn't care what the others thought would happen to him!

"So tell me, how do you enjoy your freedom Malfoy?" he asked and changed subject.

Malfoy stiffened before he answered coldly. "I've always been free," Malfoy said and added a sneer.

"I'm sure you felt that way in Azkaban," he said dismissively and took great pleasure in seeing Lucius color in either anger or embarrassment. Perhaps it was both. He also found it funny that some of the lesser known death eaters had actually hid their smiles at his statement. He turned his eyes to Snape who paled slightly, and looked vaguely uncomfortable since he probably didn't know what to expect from him. "So, _Snape_," he said and his eyes met the potion masters. Snape cleared his throat and Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh don't worry Snape. I won't be able to tell Albus you're kissing Tom's ass, I'll be killed tonight remember?" he said sarcastically and Snape relaxed.

_What, did he think I'd reveal him to the others? _Harry mused.

"Why did you come here Potter? Have you finally realised what a waste of good air you are?" Voldemort asked him. Harry rolled his eyes at the childish taunt. It was so empty, void of any intelligence!

"I could say the very same to you Tom but that would be impolite, you do realise..." he replied airily. A few death eaters actually sniggered before Voldemort sharply looked at them, clearly having a curse at the tip of his tongue. _They really do have an odd sense of humour this lot_, he thought.

"You didn't answer my question," Voldemort pointed out.

He nodded. "Pardon me. I came here because I missed you. I've never spent one year away from you before," he smirked. Voldemort narrowed his red eyes.

"You've missed a lot of good things too," he informed Voldemort and leaned forward in his chair. "Like when I've been out clubbing or playing with my band or when I've been shopping... I've had lots of fun. So what have you been up to? Oh no, don't tell me! You've threatened, killed, ordered people around, been a real angry bitch, sour and grumpy Dark Lord, and of course... You've been looking for me!" he said in triumph. Voldemort glared at him and drew his wand.

"Crucio," he hissed, apparently all good manners were forgotten. Harry jumped out his chair and stepped aside when the curse came his way. It hit the wall instead. Voldemort screamed in annoyance and the death eaters spread out and pressed them selves flat against the walls, they did everything they could to avoid their master's rage. Harry watched all of this with a detached interest.

"My, my! You really need to attend some anger management classes! Or you could start singing opera. You could play a female virgin with that high pitched voice you posses," he taunted. The death eaters groaned and hide their faces in their arms protectively when Voldemort exploded. His uncontrolled power made all the glasses and bottles on the dinner table explode.

"Geez! You really do need some control man! Am I supposed to be impressed by this display or something?" he asked. "_Please_! I could do that when I was _13_!" he continued and Voldemort's right eye twitched dangerously.

"Shut up Potter! Do you want to get us all killed?" Malfoy hissed at him from the corner of his mouth. Voldemort turned to the blond sharply when he heard him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed angrily and Malfoy screamed out in pain as he got hit. Harry could imagine it wasn't a very pleasant feeling to be underneath crucio when Voldemort's increased anger was fuelling the curse which made it much more stronger than usual.

"Silence!" Voldemort screeched to everyone in the room, but perhaps particularly to Lucius. Since Voldemort did nothing to stop the curse Harry felt he needed to step in before Lucius was killed. While he didn't particularly care about the man, he thought the man deserved better than to be tortured to death in front of everyone while no one moved an inch to help him.

"Finite incantem!" Harry yelled and Malfoy stopped screaming and collapsed on the ground in a boneless heap, a _twitching_ boneless heap. "Accio wand," he said hurriedly and Voldemort's wand flew right into his hand before the Dark Lord could even blink. Voldemort obviously hadn't expected him to act so quickly since he never had done so when they had met before. Harry stared at Voldrmort defiantly with both wands in his hand. The death eaters plastered to the walls moved uneasily, unsure of what was to happen.

Voldemort gave him a sneer and he didn't seem overly concerned about that he was wandless. "What are you going to do Potter? You can't even cast a proper crucio!" Voldemort said and laughed coldly. Apparently he remembered the incident with him and Bellatrix at the Ministry.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. _If only he knew_, he thought. He decided to show off what he had learned since they last met. "Oh you think I can't? Come on Tom, you can do better than that; give me some credit!" he said. He pointed his wand towards the Dark Lord who watched him passively. Harry thought he detected a hint of uncertainty in Voldemort's eyes before it disappeared. Maybe Voldemort wasn't as though as he wanted people to believe. He decided to show Voldemort what he had to deal with now, when he wasn't as pure and innocent as he had been before. "Crucio!" he said lazily, but still with a huge amount of power behind it. He truly wanted Voldemort to suffer, and he didn't even feel the tiniest hint of regret when the Dark Lord fell down on the cold marble floor. Voldemort screamed and writhed like a snake and Harry enjoyed it tremendously. He laughed when Voldemort screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Good, now, do you think can you take that note again, but one level higher perhaps?" asked humorously. He increased the power behind the spell slightly. "That's right. That's how you do it! Good boy!" he said over Voldemort's screams. He cancelled the spell and let Voldemort have a little break while he stunned the death eaters that was foolish enough to have their wands up. Who did they think they were dealing with here, Longbottom? He wouldn't let anyone get as far as even thinking about the right spell to attack him. He would take them down before it got that far.

"Let's see if you can apply for a job as an opera singer," he laughed. He stalked over to Voldemort who didn't look so almighty anymore. The so called Dark Lord had turned in to a quivering piece of shit on the floor. Harry nudged the man with the tip of his black boot. Voldemort hissed something that Harry couldn't quite make out. He wasn't even sure whether it was English or Parceltongue. He shrugged as he prepared to make the Grande finalé for Voldemort's little screaming performance. When Voldemort looked up at him he gave the man the most scariest grin he possessed before jumping up in the air. Before Voldemort could react he landed on the man's privates with his black boot and the rest of his bodyweight followed. As Harry jumped off the man he mused over how Voldemort could bend in half like that, and yes, the man could cry if the tears running down his cheeks was any indication. Harry laughed so hard that his own tears was spilled when he heard Voldemort scream.

"Oh my god that was so much fun!" he panted and steadied himself with a hand on Lucius's shoulder. He looked up and met Lucius's grey eyes and turned serious. "Don't worry," he told him. "Just hang on a little bit longer. I don't want you to break down here," he whispered.

Snape who had been standing next to them had clearly heard what was being said. So when he went over to stand incredible close them, he looked pale and was clearly shocked. Despite his shock he managed to ask what Harry meant with what he whispered to Malfoy.

Harry who didn't particularly pay attention since he was carefully watching over Bellatrix who had run to her masters aid snapped his head up towards Snape. "Huh? Oh that, you'll see. Let's just say that you'll get your old mate back," he said cryptically and went back to watching Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. Snape frowned but for once in his life he didn't press matters.

How did Potter know that he and Lucius had been friends since they were infants until Lucius took the Dark Mark? Even to this day Snape wasn't quite sure what had made Lucius join the Dark Lord, no matter how hard he had tried to find out. Or had Potter simply finally lost it? As Snape glanced at the laughing young man beside him he knew that something was incredibly off about him. The Potter he knew wouldn't get off or be amused on other people's pain, despite it being Voldemort who was tortured.

* * *

Harry left the two men and threatened Bellatrix with a kick to her head but she hurriedly scrambled away on all fours. There was nothing she could do anyway, she may be crazy but not crazy enough to stand between Potter and the Dark Lords. She had seen what kind of power Potter possessed, no one else would even have been able to crucio Voldemort before, since the mans old strong magic protected him against weaker wizards curses. Harry crouched down low beside Voldemort.s head.

"Voldemort," he said and slapped him hard. "Can you hear me?" Harry asked calmly even if his actions were brutal. The fallen dark lord wriggled around on the floor without any dignity at all.

"Fuck you!" Voldemort wheezed surprisingly and Harry's eyes widened. It was the last thing he had expected to come from Voldemort's mouth!

"Fuck me," Harry said slowly and not at all intimidated. "I know you've had a crappy life from birth and so forth until this very day, and I'm actually not at all sorry to say that your life has been fucked up, always. It always will be and it's mostly your own fault," he said in a deadly whisper. He paused to look at the dark Lord who actually paid him attention. He continued. "I just hope that you'll live a better life in your next one, and hopefully less evil one as well. You should never have let a muggle get to you. I didn't, and look at me," he said and threw out his arm in a wide movement. "I'm no less powerful even if I don't kill muggles. That's the secret you see, keep yourself well with other people and you can reach as high as you want. No one will be there to stop you until it's too late," he whispered and caressed Voldemort's pale and cold cheek sensually. He slowly reached his hand up to stroke the black hair. Harry looked deeply into Voldemort's red eyes, and for a moment it seemed like time stood still. There was no one else but the two of them in the room. Harry leaned in over Voldemort, and he watched how realisation hit Voldemort and he also watched how suddenly calm acceptation settled over the Dark Lords face. Green eyes blazed and Harry leaned in and kissed the Dark Lord softly but deeply. "Bye Tom," he whispered against the cold lips. "Avada Kedavra." A green glow erupted from his wand and grew brighter and brighter until he had to close his eyes because the light was hurting his and everybody else's eyes too.

The room shook violently and dust and concrete came raining down from the ceiling. Voldemort screamed in agony when his body burned up from the inside and destroyed his soul. All that was left of Voldemort was a pile of ashes. No one had ever seen anything quite like it and no one ever would. All this because of a killing curse, but everyone suspected there was more behind it, or why else would Harry Potter kiss the Dark Lord? Either way they all knew that Potter wouldn't kiss and tell, whatever he had really been doing he would never tell any living soul. It was his little secret.

Everyone watched the still smoking pile of ashes that only moment ago had been the most feared Dark Lord in their time.

"Interesting," Harry said in an emotionless voice and looked up just as the Order of the Phoenix invaded the manor. The protective wards surrounding the house had finally fallen. They all ran inside with Dumbledore at the front. He hurried over to Harry, surprisingly fast for an old man.

"Harry my boy! Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked panting as he came to a stop right before him. Harry slowly rose from his knees and met the concerned looks from everyone with a confidence no one had never seen in him before.

"Yes," he said simply and brushed away some dirt from his clothes. Neither of the newly arrived made any movement to touch him. They all sensed he was different, and since that made them uncertain of the situation no one moved, _yet_.

"He killed the Dark Lord," Snape told them in an empty voice as he stumbled over. He was still in shock, and no one recognized the usually so snappish man. Snape acted like a totally different man.

"Pardon me?" Narcissa Malfoy said and looked at a man she had been around for several years, but hardly knew. Snape had always been guarded, even more so after school. Since Narcissa now was the Mistress of the Ministry it was only natural for her to be among the first one at the scene, and Snape didn't question it.

Snape nodded and raised his arm. "Look! Dead!" Snape said and pointed at the ashes. If Harry wasn't busy keeping an eye on the remaining death eaters he would have laughed. Apparently Snape didn't have as broad vocabulary as he wanted people to believe.

Everyone close to the ashes hurriedly stepped away from it and stared at it incredulously.

"You did that?" Narcissa gasped and turned at Harry.

"Yeah, I did," he said and smiled before getting annoyed when he caught a movement in the corner of his eye. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled suddenly and pried an auror's hands off of Lucius Malfoy. He went to stay protectively in front of the blonde and glared at the aurors gathered, daring them to cross him. Neither of them did. When he was satisfied no one would try to do something ridiculous as arresting Malfoy he turned around and faced the man.

"Finite Incantem Reversious imperious," Harry chanted and a yellow light hit Lucius. Lucius gasped out loud. He looked around for a second before he broke down in tears in Harry's arms, but not before everyone gathered around them had caught a glimpse of someone neither of them really knew. Malfoy had looked vulnerable, confused and the cold mask of arrogance he usually kept up for appearance was suddenly gone. This surprised everyone but Harry who waved Snape forward.

"This is your old friend," he explained surprisingly gently for coming from someone who had only just killed a man. Harry had experienced some major mood swings, most of it because of the drugs and alcohol but he had also experienced it since he learned the dark arts. Now his mood kept on rapidly changing since he found it hard to keep a balance between the light and dark magic. He knew this was normal and it didn't bother him as much as the people around him, since they obviously thought he has gone mad. He knew those mood swings would eventually settle down in time when he could control the magic better. He looked at Snape and explained to him and everyone else around them what had happened to Malfoy.

"He's been living under a very special and very strong imperio curse since he was 16," he explained. When Narcissa heard that she began to cry too, and everyone else seemed aghast that no one had noticed this when it had been rather obvious. Everyone watched each other in an uncomfortable silence, only broken by whispers and sobs coming from Severus, Lucius and Narcissa. Neither one of the other knew what to say, so Remus decided to change the subject.

"You sent Draco to us, didn't you?" Remus asked Harry who nodded to confirm.

"Yes. Since he was hostage to make Narcissa give up the Ministry I couldn't just leave him here." He looked around him. "If that's all I'll be leaving..." he said slowly. He really didn't want to be around this place anymore. He turned to walk away and out of the house, but he didn't have the time to react when several stunning spells hit him in the back and everything went dark.

* * *


End file.
